Sleeping alive
by NieA-29
Summary: Una poción de Neville mal hecha cae sobre Harry y Severus tiene que cuidar de él... ¡¡¡¡ CAPÍTULO 9!
1. la poción

Hola! Este es mi primer Harry Severus... Tenía muchas ganas de escribir con esta pareja y se me ocurrió esta idea en clases...  
  
Espero que les guste!  
  
_Es SLASH, Harry/Severus._

_ Los personajes no son míos, si yo fuera Rowling ahora estaría escribiendo el 6 libro y no un fanfic.  
_  
N/A- lo k esta en negrita son los pensamientos de Harry y lo k está entre "" los pensamientos de los demás.

**Capítulo 1  
**  
_La poción _

-Maldito Longbottom! No sabe hacer ni una maldita poción! 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor!  
  
Snape estaba furioso. Era la tercera explosión en una semana, y las tres provocadas por la misma persona, Neville.  
  
-Señor profesor...- dijo tímidamente Hermione- me parece que no era una poción para las quemaduras...  
  
-Què quiere decir con eso?  
  
-Que a Harry le ha caído poción encima y no le tendría que haber pasado nada... pero se ha desmayado...  
  
Al oírlo, toda la clase se giró hacia el sitio que ocupaba el joven Gryffindor, y vieron como, efectivamente, estaba apoyado encima de su escritorio como si estuviera durmiendo. Snape le miró fríamente y con el odio de siempre. Respiró hondo y se dirigió al joven de cabello negro.  
  
-Señor Potter, no creo que se haya desmayado o dormido a causa de la poción. Por muy mal hecha que estuviera, no contiene los ingredientes adecuados para hacerle dormir. Así que si me hace el favor de despertarse... podremos acabar la clase. Ah! Y 20 puntos menos por haberse dormido en clase.- añadió con una sonrisa.  
  
Toda la clase estaba en silencio, nadie se atrevía a decir nada. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en Harry, esperando a que despertara. Y de repente un grito resonó en el aula.  
  
-Ah!!!!!!  
  
Neville estaba temblando, su piel había adquirido un color más blanco que el de los Malfoy y su cara estaba bañada en un sudor frío que le iba mojando el cuello de la túnica.  
  
-Se puede saber, que ha pasado?- dijo Snape empezando a perder la paciencia.  
  
-Es que... me... meheequivocadoalponerlassemillasdemanzana.- contestó cerrando los ojos con pánico.  
  
-Qué quiere decir con que se ha equivocado con las semillas de manzana, señor Longbottom?  
  
-Que...que...en vez de... de poner cinco de manzana...  
  
-Si?  
  
-He... puesto... tres de pera y dos de naranja.  
  
Ahora Neville estaba temblando, pensando que tipo de castigo le impondría el profesor por haberse equivocado y, que le pasaría a Harry?  
  
-Señor Longbottom... incluso si se ha equivocado... no podría haber creado ninguna poción del sueño. Entiende? Así que Potter! Despierte de una vez!- gritó Snape, y mirando a Ron y a Hermione les dijo- Ustedes dos, muévanlo para que despierte!  
  
Hermione se dispuso ha hacer lo que su profesor les había dicho pero Ron se quedó parado y se dirigió a su maestro.  
  
-Señor profesor... no cree que si estuviera dormido ya se hubiera despertado? Digo, con tantos gritos...- acabó diciendo en un susurro.  
  
Snape miró a Harry. Éste estaba aún en la misma posición que al principio, sólo se sabía que no estaba muerto por el acompasado movimiento de su pecho.  
  
-De acuerdo.- dijo finalmente Snape.- Márchense todos. Señorita Granger, señor Weasley, lleven a su amigo a la enfermería.  
  
Los dos amigos así lo hicieron pero, no podían levantar a Harry. De lejos parecía muy liviano pero no podían moverlo de la silla.  
  
-Señor... No podemos. –dijo Hermione avergonzada.  
  
Snape, que estaba recogiendo sus cosas, se giró, los ojos ardiendo con rabia y la mandíbula apretada para no soltar ningún insulto o maldición a aquellos incompetentes Gryffindors.  
  
-Pues váyanse! Ya lo llevaré yo!  
  
Ron y Hermione se miraron y se fueron. Snape se pasó una mano por el cabello y después de respirar hondo un par de veces miró hacia Harry. Se veía tan pequeño, indefenso y vulnerable...  
  
"No sé qué ha podido hacer que se duerma Potter, pero tendré que investigarlo"  
  
Se acercó al joven y lo levantó esperando que pesara mucho pero para su sorpresa no fue así.  
  
"No sé como esos dos no han podido"  
  
Y así, con Harry en brazos se dirigió hacia la enfermería.

I.I.I.I

****

Mientras, Harry empezaba a tener consciencia de lo que le pasaba a él y a su cuerpo. Recordaba que estaba en clase de pociones, mirando por debajo del pupitre la revista "Quidittch & Girls". La había guardado en su mochila y cuando se dispuso a preguntarle a Ron qué era lo siguiente que tenían que hacer de la poción, notó como un líquido pegajoso le caía en la espalda. Notó como se le cerraban los ojos y caía sobre la mesa. No podía abrir los ojos, ni tampoco mover su cuerpo pero podía oír. Oyó como Snape gritaba a Neville por no saber hacer una poción, i como el profesor descontaba puntos a Gryffindor. **Qué me pasa? porqué mi cuerpo no me responde? Por qué sólo puedo oír?** Se preguntaba Harry. Y entonces oyó como su profesor se le dirigía:  
  
-Señor Potter, no creo que se haya desmayado o dormido a causa de la poción. Por muy mal hecha que estuviera, no contiene los ingredientes adecuados para hacerle dormir. Así que si me hace el favor de despertarse... podremos acabar la clase. Ah! Y 20 puntos menos por haberse dormido en clase.  
  
Harry intentó hablarle, o moverse para que viera que le oía pero no había modo de moverse. Oyó como Neville gritaba y como explicaba que se había equivocado con los ingredientes de la poción. **Vaya...gracias Neville, ahora resulta que esto es por culpa tuya?** . Escuchó como Snape decía que no había ninguna poción que causara sueño con esos ingredientes y empezó a ponerse nervioso. **La gente cree que estoy dormido, pero yo les oigo. No me puedo mover ni tampoco hablar... Guay, soy el conejillo de indias de Neville.  
**  
Entonces la voz de Ron le sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
-Señor profesor... no cree que si estuviera dormido ya se hubiera despertado? Digo, con tantos gritos...  
  
Y cuando la voz de Snape les dijo a sus amigos que lo llevaran a la enfermería respiró aliviado, al menos allí estaría más seguro que a manos de Snape.  
  
El joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes notó como sus amigos intentaban levantarlo pero no lo conseguían.  
  
-Señor profesor... no podemos.- oyó como se dirigía su amigo al maestro.  
  
Y cuando Harry oyó como Snape decía que se fueran que ya lo llevaría él a la enfermería, un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. **No podéis dejarme aquí sólo con Snape! Es capaz de** **cualquier cosa! No me de...** Pero no pudo acabar porqué notó como unas manos lo cogían de los hombros y las rodillas. Eran unas manos fuertes y... Habían podido levantarlo! Para que le fuera más fácil caminar, Snape acercó aún más al joven y éste pudo notar como una leve fragancia emanaba de ese cuerpo. Harry no podía adivinar a qué olía exactamente pero le gustaba, era reconfortante.  
  
**Dios mío, espero que nadie me vea en brazos de Snape...**  
  
Fue pasando el rato y Harry no sabía dónde se encontraba. **Y si me entrega a Voldemort?** Pensó justo antes de oír como se abría una puerta y un intenso olor a Hospital le inundaba el cerebro. Oyó un grito de señora mayor y supuso que era de Madame Pomfrey.  
  
-Qué le ha pasado al señor Potter?  
  
-No lo sé Poppy, le ha caído una poción mal hecha de Longbottom y se ha quedado así. Por eso te lo traigo, a ver si tú descubres lo que le pasa.  
  
Al oír eso la cara de la enfermera pasó de la preocupación al enfado y cuando se recuperó dijo:  
  
-Lo siento Severus, pero no tengo suficientes camas libres, con tantas gripes, sarampiones y pulmonías... Si fuera una enfermedad o alguna de mis especialidades podría hacer un esfuerzo por atenderle, pero si ha sido una poción es asunto tuyo lo qué hagas con él.  
  
Snape se quedó perplejo ante eso, qué se suponía que iba ha hacer con ese mocoso?  
  
**Pero! Que dice esa vieja? Que quiere, que me quede así para siempre?**  
  
-Y entonces qué sug-  
  
Pero Snape no pudo acabar la frase porque en esos momentos la puerta volvió a abrirse y en el umbral apareció la figura del director.  
  
-Albus qué haces aquí?  
  
-La señorita Granger y el señor Weasley me han contado lo sucedido en tu clase.- dijo con tranquilidad el anciano de plateados cabellos.- Así que es verdad, parece dormido, no?  
  
Las dos personas mayores le miraron. Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo? Su alumno preferido estaba en un estado de aparente sueño, inducido por vete tú a saber cual poción y él ni se inmutaba?  
  
-Bueno, creo que, dado que en la enfermería no hay camas libres te tendrás que hacer cargo tú de Harry, Severus.  
  
-Si eso ya me lo ha dicho Poopy...- dijo Snape empezando a impacientarse.  
  
-Bien, entonces ya puedes llevártelo.- dijo el anciano con una sonrisa.  
  
-Y se puede saber a dónde?  
  
-A tu habitación por supuesto. Ya he añadido una pequeña cama para Harry.  
  
**En su habitación? **Dijo Harry con los ojos abiertos como platos, o los hubiera tenido así de poderlos abrir.  
  
-En mi habitación? Albus, quien te crees pa- Snape había perdido la paciencia completamente. Potter en su habitación!?  
  
-Severus, sabes perfectamente que no tienes más sitio libre. Y que mejor que tenerlo en tu habitación para poder descubrir qué le pasó? A demás.- añadió con una sonrisa.- si algo pasara por la noche lo tendrías controlado.  
  
**Por la noche? Director eso ha sonado muy, pero que muy mal. Snape respiró hondo y asintió.**  
  
-De acuerdo. Si no hay más remedio...  
  
Se giró y se fue hacia sus aposentos. Fue entonces cuando Harry volvió a ser consciente que estaba en brazos de su profesor de pociones... **Mierda! Dumbledore y Madame Pomfrey me han visto en brazos de Snape! Pero debe de ser muy fuerte si lleva tanto rato conmigo a cuestas**. Un rubor cubrió sus mejillas, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por Snape.  
  
-Eh? Qué estará pensando para ruborizarse? Espero que sus hormonas se comporten...

****

I.I.I.I

Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Si es así déjenme un reviu y si no pos también.   
  
Ni€a29

[Miembro de la orden Draconiana]


	2. En las habitaciones de Severus

Hola!!!!!!! No saben lo contenta que estoy! Todos sus revius me han dado mucha alegría! Espero k este nuevo cap. También les guste tanto como el otro! Pero primero los revius1  
  
**Kat Basted-** Akí tienes el 2 cap.! Te gustan mis historias? K guay, no sabes k feliz me haces... Gracias por el reviu!  
  
**Zakhen angel-** Sabes? Me has dado una idea con lo de la bañera! No sé si lo pondré pero lo tendré en cuenta...xD Ah! Y no creo k salga Voldy en este fic...Thanks por el reviu!  
  
**Luinwe**- Gracias por tu reviu! Espero k este nuevo cap. También te guste!  
  
**Chiquinkira-** pos.. tienes razón no te lo diré xD jajaj po trankila k no se va a morir, no me gustan los angst aunk a lo mejor me da la vena y escribo uno.. Bueno la pag de la orden Aún está en construcción y no hay mucha cosa po los fics estan muy bien   
  
**Cerdo volador:** Gracias por el reviu! K disfrutes este cap.  
  
**Pati v-** pos eso, thanks por el reviu!k te guste el cap.!  
  
**S-chan:** pos... el director no sabe exactamente lo k le pasa... pero alguna idea tiene... jejeje gracias por el reviu y k te guste este cap. También!  
  
**Nunu-** gracias!  
  
**Anita Puelma-** sip, poobre Harry va a tener que soportar a Snape, o mejor dicho, Snape a él xD K te guste el cap.!  
  
**Luzy Snape:** pos más o menos eso es, po no despertará con un beso... es un poquiiito más complicado...jejeje enga k disfrutes y gracias por el reviu!  
  
**Ana Rickman:** Gracias por el reviu! K le ha ocurrido a Harry?? A..esa es la pregunta del millón y sólo se sabrá... pos cuando yo lo diga xD k mala k estoy hoy...jeje k difrutes este cap!  
  
**Clover:** pos Neville el pobre esta aki a mi lado llorando pk todo el mundo se mete con él y eso k si no fuera por su "ayuda" no tendríamos fic...xD pos k te guste este cap. También!

Lo que hay entre "" son pensamientos de la gente lo k está en negrita son los pensamientos de Harry y lo de cursiva son las consciencias...

Bueno pos acabados los revius aviso k los personajes son de Rowling y k esto será **Slash!!!!** Entre Harry y Severus efectivamente...  
  
** ----CAPÍTULO 2----**

_En las habitaciones de Severus_  
  
A Harry le hubiese gustado poder ver las habitaciones de Snape, seguro que era el primer alumno que entraba en ellas. **Seguro que son todas negras, verdes y plateadas... Estos Slytherins,** **son todos iguales.** Y no se equivocaba mucho. La sala tenía el suelo enmoquetado en un rojo oscuro y una mesa para cuatro de color caoba. También había una chimenea y delante de ella un sofá negro y dos sillones del mismo color. En las paredes había algunos cuadros, todos mostrando paisajes y alguna que otra pequeña estantería de madera negra que mostraba fotos del profesor con Dumbledore, Minerva y otras personas que debían ser amigos suyos. Extrañamente eran fotos muggles, no había nada que se moviera.  
  
Snape se dirigió a su habitación y vio como a medio metro de su cama de sabanas verdes y cojín plateado había otra cama más pequeña con sabanas y cojín de color gris. El profesor volvió a la sala y dejó a Harry en el sofá, se dirigió a la habitación y quitó las sabanas de la cama que ocuparía el joven Gryffindor.  
  
"Esta es la idea más absurda que se te ha ocurrido Albus. Potter viviendo conmigo!" pensó, pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza. "No, eso ha quedado muy mal, Potter viviendo conmigo! Espero que se cure pronto..."  
  
Volvió a la sala y cuando fue a levantar al joven de cabellos negros pensó que sería mejor quitarle la túnica para que pudiera dormir, si es que estaba durmiendo, mejor. Se le acercó y empezó a desabotonarle los botones, al acabar lo levantó un poco y le fue quitando las mangas. Al notar eso al cerebro de Harry se le disparó una alarma. **Me está desvistiendo! Es un cerdo!** **Que me va ha hacer!** Con esos pensamientos el corazón de Harry había empezado a ir mucho más rápido, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por Snape.  
  
-Está bien señor Potter? Tiene otra pesadilla?.- preguntó el adulto al notar el cambio en el ritmo del corazón de Harry.  
  
Éste al ver como Snape, su profesor más odiado se preocupaba por él, se calmó.  
  
-Bien, parece que ya pasó. Acabaremos de sacarle la túnica y le meteremos en la cama. Oh! No, otra vez hablando solo...  
  
Harry respiró aliviado. **Bueno, sólo quería desvestirme para meterme en la cama... Dios! Eso sí que ha quedado mal...**Harry hizo un esfuerzo para no ruborizarse y teniendo en cuenta que Snape no dijo nada al respecto supuso o que no lo había visto, o que no se había sonrojado. **¿Y quién lo diría que el duro y frío profesor de pociones se preocuparía por mi? ¿Por un** **Potter?, me parece que aprenderé muchas cosas...** Si hubiera podido mover los labios en los suyos hubiera aparecido una sonrisa maliciosa **Aunque para descubrir sus mayores secretos tendría que poder moverme, o al menos poder ver...**  
  
Harry notó como Snape le acabó de sacar la túnica y lo subía en brazos para llevarlo a la cama cuando llamaron a la puerta.  
  
-Quién será?- gruñó el profesor dejando a Harry otra vez en el sofá.  
  
Snape abrió la puerta y se encontró con el director.  
  
-Qué haces aquí Albus?  
  
-Yo? Mirar como está Harry, y traerte su pijama.  
  
-Pijama? Para qué?- preguntó Snape sorprendido.  
  
-Hombre... no lo dejarás con el uniforme puesto para que lo arrugue todo ,no?  
  
Snape estuvo a punto de decir que sí. Que no iba a vestir a Harry, pero Dumbledore tenía la sonrisa, y eso quería decir que hiciera lo que hiciera el director le haría ponee el estúpido pijama a su alumno.  
  
-Bueno, vale. - cogió la ropa de las manos del hombre mayor y preguntó- algo más?  
  
-Cómo está Harry?  
  
-Nada, sólo parece que ha tenido una pesadilla...  
  
-Pesadilla? Cómo lo sabes?  
  
-Lo he supuesto porqué su corazón ha empezado a latir muy rápido...  
  
-Y cuando ha sido eso?  
  
-Cuando le estaba quitando la túnica.- dijo como si nada.  
  
-Ya, bueno, si ahora está mejor no hay problema. Con cada pequeño cambio avísame. "Así que quitándole la túnica... no creo que fuera una pesadilla precisamente lo que le hizo poner nervioso..." pensó para sí el director.  
  
Mientras, Harry des del sofá se moría de ganas de saber quién había llamado a la puerta y de qué estaría hablando con Snape. **Me empiezo a hartar de no poder moverme, ni poder hablar ni nada... Esto es un asco! Y encima tendré que dormir en la misma habitación que Snape! Espero que no me haga nada raro...  
**  
-Adiós director...  
  
-Adiós Severus...  
  
Snape cerró la puerta y suspiró.  
  
"Este hombre sabe algo... algo importante y no me lo quiere decir..."  
  
-Bueno, Potter... Como no sé si me puede oír... Yo le digo que gracias a su buen amigo Dumbledore... Le tendré que poner el pijama, y que ,como no, es rojo...- dijo con burla.  
  
**Qué! Dumbledore era quien ha llamado para decirle a Snape que me pusiera el pijama? Esto va cada vez peor...  
**  
Snape dejó el pijama en el respaldo del sofá y sentó a Harry lo mejor que pudo. Se agachó y empezó a deshacer los botones de la camisa al joven Gryffindor delante de él. Harry lo notó y empezó a ponerse nervioso, notaba como el rubor cubría sus mejillas...**Pero Dumbledore sabe** **lo** **que hace? Como se le puede decir a un profesor que desnude a su alumno? Dios... no quiero que me vea así, después no le podré mirar a la cara... Bueno, si es que algún día puede abrir los ojos**... Harry estaba cada vez más nervioso, sus botones iban deshaciéndose. Entonces la voz de la consciencia de Harry decidió hacer acto de presencia. _Harry... porque te pones así? Has estado desnudo delante de todos los chicos de Gryffindor, o al menos de la gran_ mayoría. _Hermione y Ginny te han visto en bañador..._ **Pero no es lo mismo coño! Que** **Snape es mi profesor!** _Ya... bueno, y no será que quieres que te vea así?_ **Pero tú que** **te has tomado? Estás insinuando que quiero que Snape me desnude? Aix... que mal que suena esto... mejor lo dejamos eh?! Y se supone que tú eres mi consciencia? Si eres más calenturienta** **que Ron... y mira que es decir...** Al no recibir respuesta Harry se relajó.  
  
Pero mientras el joven de cabello negro discutía con su subconsciente Snape sí se había percatado de su rubor y de su nerviosismo.  
  
"Este Potter... No sé si creerá que lo estoy haciendo con segundas, pero espero que le quede claro que no." No señor, Snape no quería nada con su alumno, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba antes de ver su musculoso y bien marcado torso. Un torso de color tostado, sin bello, con todos los abdominales bien marcados... A Snape se le secó la boca, y cuando se pasó la lengua por los labios tuvo que contenerse para no empezar a besarle.  
  
"Se puede saber que estoy haciendo? Soy un enfermo! Un asaltacunas!" se dijo a sí mismo moviendo la cabeza con desesperación.  
  
Le puso la chaqueta del pijama y le hizo los botones casi sin mirar, cosa por la cual quedaron mal puestos. Pero Severus no iba a deshacerlos y verse delante de ese torso otra vez... Así que empezó a sacarle los zapatos.  
  
**Ay mierda, Se ha quedado mucho rato sin hacer nada des de que me quitó la camisa hasta que me puso el pijama... que habrá pensado? Y porqué después me la ha puesto tan rápido?** Se decía Harry. **Esto de estar medio muerto es una mierda... Me recuerda a un cuento muggle que explicaba siempre tía Petunia a Duddly, la Bella durmiente... Estoy dormido** **pero parece que haya muerto... Y por supuesto soy igual de guapo.** Se dijo con una sonrisa. _Harry?_** Que quieres?** _No he podido evitar oír..._ **Como vas a poder** **evitar oír nada de lo que diga si vives en mi cabeza?** _Muy gracioso, lo que quería decir es que porqué te preocupas de que Snape se te haya quedado mirando tanto tiempo?_ **Yo no** **he dicho que se me haya quedado mirando...** _Pero te gustaría, verdad? _**Se puede saber que dices? Eres una enferma... **_Venga Harry no lo niegues... que sabes que tengo razón. Al fin y al cabo yo soy tú._ **No me vengas con frasecitas raras... Déjame en paz.** _A sus ordenes general._ **No te metas conmigo... No te metas...** _Bueno te dejo que disfrutes mientras Snape te quita los pantalones..._ Se despidió la consciencia de Harry con una sonrisita. **Pero... Estás para manicomio!** Le gritó. Pero su consciencia había vuelto a esconderse.

Y entonces lo notó, unas manos le deshacían el botón de la bragueta, y le abrían la cremallera... Le pidió a todo ser viviente o muerto, muggle, mago o dios por favor que no empezara a excitarse. **Por favor... no sé qué haría si Snape ve que se me pone dura mientras él me toca... Por favor...  
**  
Pero no había para tanto, Snape intentaba hacer la menor presión posible, tocar cuanta menos ropa mejor. Cuando le hubo deshecho la cremallera cogió los bajos del pantalón y estiró hasta quedarse delante de unas piernas y unos calzoncillos verdes. "Pensaba que los llevaría rojos... Al menos tiene un poco de sentido común...Pero... estoy mirándole los calzoncillos a Potter? Por Merlín, que alguien me ayude..." Se frotó un poco los ojos y cogió los pantalones, se los puso y respiró hondo.  
  
-Bueno, ya está vestido... Ahora lo llevaré a su cama y más vale que mañana por la mañana esté despierto y en perfectas condiciones para irse de aquí.- le dijo Snape al cuerpo de Harry.  
  
**Ya me gustaría a mí...**  
  
El Gryffindor volvió a notar como Snape lo cogía en brazos, otra vez ese olor... no conseguía identificarlo, podría ser que fuera una poción inventada por Snape? Y de repente sintió como su espalda entraba en contacto con una mullida cama. Un gruñido de descontento se le escapó de los labios al dejar de sentir esos brazos y ese olor a su alrededor. Snape lo oyó. Miró a Harry y iba a preguntarle si es que se estaba recuperando, cuando oyó como algo daba goles en la ventana. "Debía ser eso... No creo que haya sido Potter, a demás, en que me ayuda un gruñido o lo que haya sido eso?"  
  
Snape se dirigió hacia la ventana y encontró a la lechuza de Dumbledore con una carta en una pata. Abrió la ventana y cogió la carta.  
  
_Querido Severus: _

_¿Cómo está Harry? Espero que bien, aunque sé que a tu cuidalo estará. Me gustaría que empezaras cuanto antes ha hacerle los análisis que creas  
necesarios para saber que clase de poción era la que le cayó encima...  
Espero que no te cause mucha molestia._

_   
  
Albus Dumbledore_.-No, mucha molestia no me da...- dijo con sarcasmo. "Que pesado con lo de Potter, como se nota que es su protegido... Pero hasta que no hayan pasado 24 horas no podré hacer nada... puede ser que se cure solo..."  
  
Snape dejó la carta en la mesilla de noche y miró a Harry. Su cabello negro, sus gafas redondas, los párpados cerrados y los labios finas y rosados medio abiertos... Todo él vestido de rojo en una cama gris... Snape dejó ir un suspiro, se le acercó y le quitó las gafas.  
  
-Buenas noches Potter.- se le escapó." Pero... espero que no lo haya oído... "  
  
**Me ha dado las buenas noches? este tío está mal, está loco, está... yo que sé, da igual**. Dijo Harry empezando a sentir sueño Buenas noches profesor.  
  
Snape se sentó en el sofá donde minutos antes había estado tumbado Harry. Vio su ropa en él y la cogió, la dobló lo mejor que supo y fue a dejarla encima de la mesa.  
  
-Menos mal que hoy no tengo más clases, no creo que pudiera aguantarlas. Ni que fueran con los Slytherins solos... Este maldito Potter... Siempre amargándome la vida... Ahora podría vengarme- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa- pero no, no puedo... Dumbledore se enfadaría...

_Quieres decir? no eres tú el que no lo querría?_ Querer el que? _Vengarte de Harry... Está empezando a caerte bien, a que sí? _Que dices? me parece que estas chocheando..._ Querido Severus... sabes perfectamente que desde que su padrino murió has estado mucho más pendiente de él que nunca... _Claro, porque mi queridísimo director - dijo con burla- me lo encargó. _Sólo por eso? Creo que no... Puede que al principio sí, pero no es verdad que poco a poco has ido descubriendo a Harry? no a Harry Potter, si no a Harry, el niño de dieciséis años que no tiene familia, que sus amigos son su único apoyo, y que..._ Sí, ya sé todo lo que le pasa! - se enfadó Snape- He estado los últimos cinco años vigilándole!_ Y no es verdad que has empezado a apreciarlo? aunque sea un poco? _No! le sigo odiando como des de la primera vez que le vi! _Severus, cree lo que quieras, pero te digo que no es verdad, a mi no me puedes engañar con el cuento de "le odio por ser el hijo de James..." Se que te cae bien, así que acéptalo, no es tan malo... no?  
_  
Severus respiró hondo un par de veces. Claro que no era malo que Harry le cayera bien... lo malo era reconocerlo.

---------------------------------------

Espero k os haya gustado! Y ya sabéis un reviucito de nada para hacerme contenta   
  
Hasta otra! Ni€a 

[Miembro de la orden Draconiana]


	3. De qué está hecha la poción?

Hola! Bueno, con tanto reviu me subió mucho el ánimo y decidí subir ya el tercer capítulo. Espero k os guste.  
Bueno ahora la contestación a los revius!  
  
**Kat Basted:** Hola! Gracias por el reviu... me hizo mucha gracia. Si esk estas consciencias... la gente dice k les hagamos caso po estan muy locas... Bueno k disfrutes este nuevo cap. !!  
  
**Zeisse:** Gracias!  
  
**Ali:** Thanks por el reviu! pos en este cap. tendrás algunas respuestas... Aunque no tadas...xD Bueno k lo disfrutes!  
  
**Akumana Sakura:** Jeje gracias por el reviu! Y bueno sí, a Neville se le tendría k felicitar po me sé de dos k más bien le kerrían asesinar...  
  
**Ana Rickman:** Encantada de k te guste! Albus lo sabe todo! y en este averiguaremos como... k te guste el cap. y gracias por el reviu!  
  
**S-chan** pos no, no creo k seas la única k no le importe k Sev asalte su cuna...xD almenos a mi no me importaría... Espero k te guste el cap. ! thanks por el reviu!  
  
**MEIKO**: Gracias por tu reviu y bueno, si lees el cap. sabrás como Albus sabe lo k sabe...( k frase mas rara...xD) k disfrutes!  
  
**Cerdo Volador**. Gracias por el reviu! k disfrutes  
  
**Draco Girl:** Gracias por el reviu! muy contenta k te guste   
  
**Endie Kant:** Hola!!! sí, ya ví k estoy en la orden jeje gracias. Por cierto, este fic surgió _"por tu culpa"_ fuiste tú la k me incitaste ha hacer un Severus Harry...xD muy contenta k te guste y espero k este lo dsfrutes como los demás. Lo siento po no creo k tenga muchos capítulos... Creo k unos 3 o 4 más. más o menos, aunk nunca se sabe xD  
  
**marla:** como he dicho no sé seguro cuantos cap. más va ha haber po no muchos... Gracias por el reviu y k te guste!  
  
**BlackLady:** Thanks por el reviu! y, no es el primer fic. Tengo 3 en la sección Harry/Draco... Pero sí es el primero Harry/Severus...

Los personages de Rowling, yolos he tomado para pasar un rato.

Bueno, acabados los revius.... damos paso al cap.! Dedicado a Endie Kant por hacerme hacer un fic de Harry y Severus! ( yo y mis frases rebundantes...)

> **Capítulo 3  
**  
_De qué está hecha la poción?_
> 
> __

> Harry se despertó. O al menos eso era lo que él creía ya que seguía sin poder ver nada. De repente oyó el ruido del agua caer. **Snape se debe estar duchando... Qué hora debe ser? las clases comienzan a las ocho y media... ay, no sé, da igual.** El sonido del agua cesó, y al cabo de menos de un minuto oyó como alguien abría la puerta y se sentaba en la cama de su lado. **Ya ha acabado de ducharse... Debe ir en toalla? no creo que le haya dado tiempo de vestirse... **_Que pasa Harry, le quieres ver desnudo?_ **Pero... tu otra vez, eres una pesada. Después la gente dice que los adolescentes sólo pensamos en una cosa... Pues es culpa de nuestras consciencias!** _No te quejes... yo sólo digo lo que tu piensas en el fondo del todo de tu mente. _**Qué!? O sea, que estás diciendo... que quiero ver a Snape desnudo? Pues déjame decirte... que tienes razón, sí.** _Bien! por fin lo has aceptado! Je,je. _**Pero no de la manera que tú piensas... Yo querría verlo así para hacerle unas fotos y colgarlas por el cole!** La consciencia de Harry tuvo un shock tan terrible que no contestó. Pasó un rato y habiéndose recuperado le dijo a su alumno _Pero se puede saber como es posible que seas tan idiota! Eres más tonto y no naces...¬¬' _ **Eh! sin insultar eh... **_Pero si es la verdad... no niegues que te gusta Snape! Siempre has pensado mal de él, que si era culpa suya que todo lo malo te pasara a ti... Pero después descubrías que lo único que el pobre hombre hacía era protegerte..._ **De pobre hombre nada! Disfruta metiéndose conmigo!** _Y tú con él. Pero déjame que te recuerde porqué te gusta Snape._ **Que no me gusta!** _CALLATE! aix... que pesado... Pues eso, cuando en cuarto descubriste que era mortífago, decidiste vigilarlo tú a él para saber a quien le era fiel. No?_ Harry asintió, o lo habría hecho de poder moverse. _Y no fue entonces, cuando descubriste que no era tan mala persona? no fue entonces cuando viste que él nunca había querido tu mal? y no sólo eso, empezaste a verle como a un hombre misterioso, con un no-sé- qué que te hacía que no pudieras despegar los ojos de él... Y a partir de ahí te enamoraste de él. No?_ Harry no respondió, su consciencia tenía razón. O al menos en la mayoría de cosas... Era verdad que había empezado a fijarse en su profesor, sí. Pero sólo para descubrir a quien le era fiel, por nada más. A él no le gustaba Snape!  
  
- Bueno Potter, me voy a clases... volveré antes de comer para ver si se ha recuperado.  
  
**Vale, adiós.**  
  
- No sé porque le hablo... Da igual. Espero que no haga nada raro...  
  
Snape cerró la puerta detrás de sí y dejó a Harry sólo.  
  
Bien, **ahora que se supone que tengo que hacer?**  
  
------- --------  
  
Severus se fue hacia el comedor. Estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta del gran salón cuando oyó que le llamaban.  
  
- Profesor!  
  
Snape se giró y se encontró con Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley. Esos dos no traerían nada bueno...  
  
- Si?- preguntó el profesor sin ganas.  
  
- Es verdad que Harry está con usted? El director nos lo dijo ayer a la hora de cenar... Pero no creí que fuera cierto.- dijo Ron incrédulo.  
  
- Ron! no tenías que ser tan directo...- le riñó su amiga.  
  
- No importa Srta. Granger, su amigo siempre será así.- le dijo con una sonrisa de burla.  
  
Al verlo Ron tuvo que contenerse y no pegarle una buena bofetada... Quién se creía que era? No estaban en clases para que le dejara mal...  
  
- Sí, su amiguito Potter está conmigo. "Ja! mira que cara de horror que han puesto... sólo por verla vale la pena aguantar a Potter..." Sólo por eso? Cállate! no empieces...  
  
- Y... Qué tal está?  
  
- Igual que cuando me lo dieron.  
  
- Y podremos ir a verle? - pregunto con mucha timidez y miedo Hermione.  
  
"Pero que se han creído ? no les pienso dejar entrar en mis habitaciones, de lo que serían capaces! " Pero entonces Snape notó una mirada insistente en la nuca, se giró y vió que el director le miraba con la mirada. "Ese director... me hará la vida imposible hasta que me muera..."  
  
- De acuerdo.- dijo reticente.- A las seis en el cuadro de los monjes misteriosos. Yo les llevaré a mis habitaciones.  
  
- Que?! Harry está en sus habitaciones?  
  
- Niñato de...- se retuvo.- Quieres no gritar!  
  
- Pero... yo nunca... nunca pensé que estuviera viviendo con usted...  
  
- Largo! váyanse o les quitaré diez puntos a cada uno!  
  
Y los pobres Gryffindors se tuvieron que ir.  
  
"Ese Albus... Un día me las pagará todas juntas."  
  
------- --------  
  
Hermione y Ron se encontraban en el segundo piso de la torre este, delante del cuadro de los monjes que su profesor de pociones les había dicho.  
  
- Cuanto más va a tardar?  
  
- No lo sé Ron, pero por favor pórtate bien, eh? No le hagas enfadar y por lo que más quieras no toques nada! No sabes lo que puede ser ni que te puede pasar...  
  
- Hermione, ya, tranquila... No haré nada.  
  
Oyeron unos pasos a su derecha, se giraron y vieron a Snape que se dirigía hacia ellos.  
  
- Bien. Síganme.  
  
Los chicos asintieron y empezaron a caminar detrás de él.  
  
"Tendré que apuntar los síntomas que presenta" pensaba Hermione. "Sé que ingredientes se usaron en la poción y por mucho que he buscado en todas partes no la he encontrado, ni tan siquiera en la sección prohibida! Así que tendré que investigar por mi misma..."  
  
Caminaron por más pasillos, subieron y bajaron escaleras hasta llegar a un lugar parecido a las mazmorras de pociones pero más iluminado. Se pararon delante de un cuadro que mostraba un paisaje nocturno, casas en la lejanía y nubes que parecían olas.  
  
"Ese cuadro lo conozco yo! es la _Noche estrellada_! " Dijo Hermione "Pero que hará Snape con un cuadro muggle como este? Bueno, a todo el mundo le puede gustar Van Gogh..."  
  
- Vamos, Hermione- le llamó Ron.  
  
Entraron en la habitación y se encontraron que no era verde y plateada como habían esperado. La moqueta de color rojo oscuro y la mesa caoba les dieron sensación de confort. El sofá y el sillón negros, las fotos en blanco y negro muggles... No parecía una sala para una persona fría y tan sádica como Snape.  
  
- Ahora les traeré a su amiguito durmiente.  
  
Snape entró en su habitación y se agachó para coger a Harry.  
  
Éste, que desde hacía rato estaba esperando a que alguien se dignara a hablarle o decir algo se alegró de que por fin se acordaran de él.  
  
- Bien Potter, sus amiguitos le han venido a ver...- le dijo.  
  
Pero tenía la cara de Harry tan cerca que su aliento rozó la piel del moreno, quien al notarlo, se estremeció. Snape se percató del pequeño movimiento del joven y supuso que sería la alegría de ver a sus amigos.  
  
Ron y Hermione no estaban preparados para lo que vieron. Snape, todo vestido de negro, con su cabello del mismo color, largo, liso y por los hombros llevaba en brazos a Harry; todo vestido de rojo, con el cabello negro, los ojos cerrados y en la cara una sensación de paz absoluta...  
  
"Ay Dios mío! No quiero ni pensar en lo que parecen! Si parecen una pareja de recién casados!" pensaba la chica. "Espero que Harry se recupere pronto..."  
  
"Joder! Cuando se lo explique a Harry no se lo va a creer. Él en brazos de Snape! Aunque no hacen una mala pareja..." Recién pensado eso Ron negó con la cabeza, era una tontería lo que acababa de pensar.  
  
Mientras, Snape había dejado a Harry tumbado en el sofá boca arriba y sin darse cuenta le puso bien el flequillo en un gesto muy maternal. "Se puede saber qué estoy haciendo?"  
  
- Bueno, aquí les dejo a la bella durmiente...- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.- Estaré detras de esa puerta, si me necesitan ...  
  
Y se fue. Hermione y Ron se miraron.  
  
- Bueno... Harry, no sé si nos puedes oír pero hemos venido a verte y a estar un rato contigo.  
  
- Sí, no creo que estar con el murciélago ese sea muy bueno...  
  
**Ey! qué tal chicos? lo siento no puedo hablaros... Y no, no es muy bueno estar con Snape... Pero que se la va ha hacer?  
**  
- Bueno, Harry... Ayer después de comer vino Dumbledore preguntándonos qué había pasado en pociones exactamente.  
  
- Ya sabes, que Neville te tiró la poción, que estaba mal hecha y tal...  
  
- Si. Nos preguntó que ingredientes habían sido y se lo dijimos...  
  
- Hermione?- ésta miró a su compañero.- Por qué se lo explicamos?  
  
- Pues... No sé Ron, a lo mejor sí puede oírnos, yo que sé! Ha sido lo primero que se me ha ocurrido.  
  
**Si Dumbledore se preocupa por mi por qué me deja con Snape?** se quejó Harry. **Seguro que estaría mejor en la enfermería! Y a demás es un viejo verde! hizo que Snape me desnudara**. _Harry... Eso no es verdad... Él le dió la ropa a Snape, si él no hubiese querdio ponertela no te la hubiera puesto..._ **Si insinuas por pequeña que sea la insinuacion** _Valga la redundancia..._ **Cállate, si insinuas que Snape quiso desnudarme, es que aún estás peor de lo que yo creía.  
**  
Mientras sus amigos siguían hablándole.  
  
- Pues eso, le dijimos los ingredientes que había puesto mal y me parece que se relajó y hasta sonrió.  
  
- Yo le dije que habíamos intentado subirte en brazos pero que no habíamos podido... Y entonces sí que parecía contento el viejete!  
  
- Ron! más respeto!  
  
- Vale... El señor director...  
  
- aix... eres incorregible...  
  
**Por lo que me estaís contando, Dumbledore sabe algo... Qué hay que ese no sepa?  
**  
- Bueno, después se fue y bueno, hoy le pedimos a Snape que si podíamos ir a verte  
  
- Y nos dejó! Creí que nos hecharía una maldición o algo, pero no.Eso sí, no sabía que vivíais juntos...  
  
**No dijas eso...  
**  
- Ron, no lo dijas en ese tono, parece que insinues algo entre Harry y Snape.  
  
- Yo no insinuo nada. Pero no me dirás que cuando Snape le ha traído en brazos no hacían buena pareja...  
  
Hermione se puso roja, ella también lo había pensado. Pero Harry al oírlo también se puso rojo...  
  
- Mira Ron! Harry se ha puesto rojo!  
  
**Mierda! Vamos rubor bájate**! _Ves Harry, tus amigos piensan igual que yo..._ **Ellos sólo dicen que hacemos buena pareja, no que queremos jodernos ( en el sentido guarro de la palabra, aunque en el otro sería más acertado) el uno al otro. **_Pero yo no lo he dicho nunca que vosotros dos... ya me entiendes... _**Ahora te haces la tímida! Pero me has entendido, ya sabes... **_No Harry, no lo s_. - dijo la consciencia de Harry inocentemente.- _Que es lo que sé?que quieres que te haga Snape?   
_  
Harry se estaba poniendo nervioso, su rubor no bajaba sino que se incrementaba y eso hizo alrmar a sus companyeros que fueron a buscar a su profesor.  
  
**Mira lo que has conseguido! que vayan a llamar a Snape**. _Y que?_ **Que... Da igual.** _Harry... me parece que ya sé que te pasa..._ **Si? pues hacme el gran favor de explicármelo, porque no lo sé. **_Verás... Des de esta mañana cuando te he contado como llegaste a enamorarte de Severus.._. **No me he enamorado de él y no le llames así!** _Pero si es su nombre..._ _Bueno pues desde entonces has estado reconsiderando tus acciones. Y has llegado a la consclusión de que tengo razón. _**Pues sabes, no tienes razón.  
**  
- Potter? se encuentra bien?- oyó como le llamaba Snape.  
  
**Sí señor... Sólo estoy discutiendo sobre si me gusta o no, con mi consciencia...**  
  
- Bueno, parece que el rubor le ha bajado y el pulso se ha normalizao... Aunque si no les importa... Sería hora de irse, no creen?  
  
Los dos amigos se miraron, no querían irse, pero Snape estaba enfadado... Porque? no lo sabían pero por si acaso...  
  
- Sí, profesor, ahora nos vamos.  
  
- Adiós Harry, amigo!  
  
- Adiós!.  
  
Los chicos pasaron por la puerta que les abría Snape y éste la cerró detrás de ellos.  
  
- Estos Gryffindors! a saber que le han hecho para que se pusiera así Potter...  
  
Mientras en el pasillo, Hermione repasaba mentalmente como había encontrado a Harry.  
  
" Parece dormido, y lo debe estar... Pero cunado hemos hablado de él con Snape..." Se puso roja " Bueno, se ha ruborizado, puede ser una coincidencia o que nos oiga... Pero entonces no tendría porque ponerse rojo... Ai! da igual.Lo único que puede ser es que tenga un poco de agudeza auditiva... y que más producían esas semillas? Aix! no me acuerdo..." Vencida pero decidida a saberlo, siguió a Ron a su sala común.  ---- ---- - Esos Gryffindors...- seguía quejándose Severus.- Bueno será mejor que empezemos ha ahercle las pruevas a ver qué tiene...  
  
**Pruevas? Qué pruevas? espero que no me saque sangre... No lo soporto. La vez que en la escuela nos hicieron los análisis casi me muero...** dijo Harry sintiendo mareo. _Y tú eres Harry Potter? Si Voldemort se entera que te da miedo la sangre se va ha echar a reír..._ **No me da miedo la sangre! Sólo las injecciones...  
**  
Harry notó como su profesor le subía las mangas de la camisa del pijama. Intentó calmarse.  
  
- Bueno Potter... Ahora le sacaré un poco de sangre...  
  
**No!**  
  
El pulso de Harry se le acceleró. Le vino a la cabeza una gerinja tamaño elefante, muy afilada y llena de su sangre. Snape la sujetava en sus manos y decía:  
  
- Tranquilo... No sabía que le daban miedo las injecciones Potter...  
  
Harry reaccionó. Se estaba acobardando delante de Snape? Nunca!.  
  
- Bien así me gusta.  
  
Harry notó un pequeño pinchazo en la articulazión del codo, dos segundos y la presión desapareció.  
  
- Ya está. Ahora la dividiremos en pequeños tubos y en cada uno pondremos un tipo de poción diferente...  
  
Mientras Snape decía eso. Harry notó como le tomaba la presión, lo oscultaba y por último le abría los párpados para inspeccionar el estado de sus pupilas. 

Al hacerlo, Harry pudo ver por primera vez desde que la poción le cayó encima. Vio a Snape a menos de medio palmo de su cara, el cabello negro de éste le rozaba las mejillas. Tenía las cejas fruncidas y en sus ojos negros pudo percibir un poco de preocupación. De repente antes de ser verdaderamente consciente de lo que le había sucedido, todo volvió a la oscuridad de antes.  
  
**He visto! No estoy ciego! Y Snape? estaba preocupado por mi? Esos ojos negros... **suspiró **Era preocupación lo que he visto?** _Que, te ha gustado?_ **El que? **_La visión_. **Ya estás con lo mismo otra vez... **_Pero si hasta Ron y Hermione han dicho que haciaís buena pareja! _**Y la gente también dice que estaría muy dispuesta a pagar por verme a mi con Malfoy en una cama... Y eso no quiere decir que me guste!** _Pero no negarás que no es guapo?_ **No sé a quien te refieres, pero sí, te lo niego. Los dos son feísimos!.** **Harry, esa es la mentira más grande que has dicho nunca y lo sabes.** La consciencia se marchó.  
  
Mientras Severus había aplicado algunos hechizos para detectar pequeñas heridas o contusiones internas. Pero el resultado que le dieron fue muy claro: Fuerte como un roble y más fresco que una lechuga.  
  
- Bueno, parece que el señorito Longbottom la ha líado bien esta vez...  
  
Miró hacia los tubos con la sangre del chico y las pociones, aún no estaban.  
  
-En qué ingredientes dijo que se equivocó? Ah! sí, puso dos semillas de naranja y tres de pera... Las semillas de naranja se hacen servir para las pociones de fertilizante para plantas...  
  
Harry se sobresaltó. **Sólo faltaría que ahora me salieran plantas de las orejas!.**  
  
- Pero tambien para las pociones depuradoras de agua y la ajudeza auditiva. Entonces supongo que podrá escucharme Potter.- continuó- Oh! sí, y para las de amor...  
  
**Que?!** Harry se quedó pasmado. **Amor? Ahora entiendo lo tuyo por liarme a mi con Snape!.** le dijo a su consciencia. _Lo siento pero te advierto que a mi las pociones no me afectan. Soy tu consciencia, pero tengo juicio própio..._ **Si? pues te lo tendrías que hacer mirar...  
**  
Con ese descubrimiento Severus se había puesto a pensar.  
  
"Amor... No ha dado ningún signo de amor, ni siquiera pasión. Pero que digo, si es que no se puede mover!. Si no descubro nada más tendé que pedirle ayuda a Albus... "  
  
- Bien, las tres de pera se utilizan para las pociones de valentía, el despertar la mente, para las fortificantes, eso haría que no se enfermara, así que nada... Pero también, segúan que ingredientes les unas sirven para pociones tranquilizantes... - Snape se puso a pensar que ingredientes había junto a la poción.- Estábamos haciendo una poción para las quemaduras, así que... Claro! con la raiz de mandrágora puede que hicieran una reacción y sumieran a Potter en una tranquilidad muy fuerte hasta el punto de dormirle hasta los sentidos... Pero supongo que a causa de las semillas de naranja puede oír a la gente...  
  
**Joder con el niño ese! Si es que yo le mato! le mato!!!! Me ha dejado imbálido y con posibilidades de que me enamore de Snape!.** _Ui! Porque has dicho eso?? Es que ya has admitido que te estás enamorando de él?_ **No, pero si sigues así me vas a volver loco y puede que me lo acabe creiendo.  
**  
Severus no lo podía creer. Neville había creado, por lo que parecía, una poción nueva... El hombre fue a mirar las muestras de sangre de su alumno y éstas le mostraron lo que ya sabía. Adormecimiento de los sentidos y posibilidades de amor, pero con quién? y como?  
  
"Da igual, mejor que llame a Albus..."  
  
Se levantó de la silla, cogió un puñado de polvos floo, los lanzó a la chimenea y llamó al director.  
  
- Si?- contesto éste.  
  
- Albus, me parece saber qué es lo que tiene Potter... Pero es muy raro, me gustaría que vinieras a confirmarlo.  
  
- Ahora vengo.  
  
El director sacó su cabeza de la chimenea del profesor de pociones y con una sonrisa se dijo "Ya era hora Severus..."

Dumbledore se apareció en la sala de Severus, miró a su alrededor y se encontró con que Harry estaba tumbado en el sofá. Su amigo se encontraba sentado en una silla delante de unos pergaminos y tubos con líquidos de colores.  
  
- Bien, que es lo que has descubierto?  
  
Y Snape se lo contó. Le explicó los ingredientes que Longbottom había equivocado y las reacciones que se podían haber dado con los ingredientes de la poción para las quemaduras. Dumbledore asentía, escuchando muy atentamente. Pero él ya lo sabía todo eso.  
  
Cuando encontró a la señorita Granger y su amigo Ron, saliendo de clase de pociones sin Harry preguntó por él. Se extrañó mucho que con esa poción para las quemaduras una persona tubiera esos síntomas, pero lo más sorprendente fue que ellos no le habían podido mover. Les preguntó si sabían que ingredientes había confudido Neville y al saberlos les dió las gracias. De camino a la enfermería, donde supnía que Snape habría llevado a Harry, fue pensando en las posibles reacciones de esos ingredientes hasta llegar a la misma conclusión que Severus.  
  
- Una poción nueva que te dureme los sentidos menos el oído y, que, bueno, debe de tener algo que ver con los sentimientos de la persona afectada...  
  
- Sí, puede que tengas razón. Aunque creo que lo de esclarecer la mente y el amor va unido. - le dijo el anciano al profesor de pociones.  
  
- Tú crees? Y de que manera afectaría eso a Potter?.  
  
**Eso! va, que todo el rato no haceís nada más que repetiros! quiero sber lo que me pasa ya!.** _Pues no sé porque, pero tengo la sensación de que no te va a gustar..._ Harry no le pudo decir nada, el director estaba hablando.  
  
- Creo que la poción que ha creado Neville es una espécie de poción para aclarar tu mente sobre la persona que más quieres.- Albus sonrió, sus ojo fijos en Severus .- Y lo hace dejándote indefenso. La persona que sea capaz de cuidar de tí, será aquella que tú más quieras...  
  
**Tenías razón** dijo Harry una vez asimilada toda la información. **No me ha gustado nada**.

**--------- ..........**

****

Hasta aquí por hoy! Espero k os haya gustado! ya sabeis un reviucito para dejarme contenta   
  
dewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww 


	4. Aceptaciones internas

Hola! Bueno, me he levantado con una inspiración divina y he empezado a escribir el fic hasta acabarlo... n.n espero k os guste!  
  
**Kat basted:** Hola! gracias por el reviu! si tu te ries con la conciencia de Harry, yo me rio de la tuya...xD es muy bueno. Espero k te guste este nuevo capítulo!.  
  
**MEIKO:** Pos akí tienes el capítulo donde Sev reacciona... espero k te guste y gracias por el reviu!  
  
**Cerdo Volador:** Thanks por el reviu! k te guse, y bueno un beso para despertar... no sé no sé, ya se verá...  
  
**Irisa Seli:** O!! kina ilusio! m'ha fet molta ilusió k algu m'escrivís en catalá! po de fics en catalá no en tinc... només una historia original i una altre en proces de producció... xD Espero k taradi akest capítol també.!  
  
**BlackLady:** Gracias por el reviu!  
  
**Zeisse.** Gracias por el reviu! pos bueno... sí Albus es un poco "malo"... Ah! y la conciencia de Harry no es tan mala... Ella sólo quería k Harry reconociera sus sentimientos y ahora k no los puede negar... pues bien no le molestara. Pero en el proximo cap. volverá a ser la misma!  
  
**marla:** Gracias por el reviu!  
  
**Amazona verde:** Gracias por el reviu!"  
  
**Earwen Zabini:** jajaja lo siento no keria dañar a nadie! y sí, Dumbledore podia haber preparado un poco el terreno y no decirlo de repente... enga k te guste este cap. tmb. y gracias por el reviu!  
  
**Ana Rickman:** Hola! Bueno... estoy muy contenta k te rias tanto, aunk en este cap. no creo k lo hagas... es más serio k los demas o al menos he intentado k lo sea...v.v Gracias por tu reviu y espero k te guste este 4 cap.!  
  
**Mia Azakura:** Gracias por el reviu!  
  
Buenoooo despues de taaaantos revius! el esperado( supongo xD) cuarto capítulo! Y ya sabeis k por desgracia para mi, ningun personaje es mío...

> **CAPÍTULO 4**  
  
_Aceptaciones internas  
_

- Creo que la poción que ha creado Neville es una especie de poción para aclarar tu mente sobre la persona que más quieres.- Albus sonrió, sus ojo fijos en Severus .- Y lo hace dejándote indefenso. La persona que sea capaz de cuidar de ti, será aquella que tú más quieras...  
  
**Tenías razón** dijo Harry una vez asimilada toda la información. **No me ha gustado nada**.  
  
Harry se había quedado lívido, más blanco que el papel y poco a poco, el cuerpo le empezó a temblar.  
  
**No puede ser! qué me has hecho maldita conciencia?** _Harry, no te he hecho nada, sólo intentar que comprendas que, bueno, eso. Que te gusta Snape._ le contestó la voz con tono tierno y maternal. **Pero, Merlín! no puede...**  
  
Harry empezó a recordar su cuarto año. Al descubrir que Snape había sido un mortífago empezó a vigilarle. Después de tener esos sueños cada vez más nítidos sobre el Lord, tenía miedo de que éste pudiera volver. Le vigiló para ver a quién le era fiel y nada. No descubrió nada. Bueno, sí. Descubrió que se preocupaba por la gente. que por muy mal que se portara alguien, él no sacaba puntos sin tener una razón, por mínima que fuera, vale. Pero era justo. A Neville nunca le llegó a suspender porque veía que el pobre se esforzaba. No a todos los Slytherins les ponía buena nota... Pero lo más importante no era como se comportaba en clase. Era como se comportaba con él.  
  
Cuando Harry notaba el peligro, junto a éste notaba su mirada. Snape le vigilaba , no le perdía de vista. Y eso hacia sentir bien a Harry. Alguien se preocupaba por él...  
  
En quinto, después de pasar un verano horrible y sin noticias de nadie se alegró de poder estar en la mansión Black. No se acordaba ya de Snape. Pero al verlo por primera vez en casa de su padrino un extraño sentimiento de descanso y seguridad le llenó. Si él estaba cerca seguro que no le pasaría nada malo. Pero claro, si se dio cuenta, no pensó que ese sentimiento fuera causado por Snape, nunca lo admitiría! Nunca hasta ahora. 

Cuando empezaron las clases y con ellas pociones, volvió a acordarse del pasado oscuro del profesor. Ahora que su antiguo jefe había vuelto, ¿seguiría siéndole fiel a Dumbledore? Y otra vez empezó a vigilarle. Esta vez pudo comprobar que no solamente era buena persona si no que además, empezó a parecerle guapo. Por muy fatigado que estuviera por los trabajos como espía, Harry , muy en su interior, pensaba que eso le favorecía. Su pelo no era graso, era negro y fuerte como su dueño. Sus ojos eran igualmente negros, negros y con pestañas largas y rizadas. ¿Por que nunca se había fijado en eso? Y la ropa? era negra, por supuesto, y eso aún le daba más misterio al bello hombre. Un halo de misterio y misticismo que a Hary le volvía loco. Pero eso le asustaba. No admitía que le gustaba Snape, pero cada día que pasaba quería que les tocara pociones, quería verlo y que el hombre le hablara, aún sólo fueran insultos... Le daba igual.

Cuando Dumbledore le hizo hacer Occlumency tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para seguir manteniendo las apariencias de odio y parecer molesto. Por algo el sombrero le había querido en Slytherin no? era un maestro en ocultar sentimientos. En las clases se esforzaba, quería impresionar a Snape, pero el día que la curiosidad pudo más que él todo eso le falló. Impulsado por su curiosidad Gryffindor Harry quiso investigar en los recuerdos de Snape, sin saber que en verdad quería descubrir que sentía realmente el profesor por él. Cuando vio a su padre el corazón le dio un vuelco, al igual que al encontrarse a Sirius y Remus de jóvenes. Pero cuando vio a Snape... Eso sí que fue toda una visión: Un chico alto, delgado, de cabello aún más largo que el que llevaba ahora, liso y fino... El uniforme le quedaba de maravilla. Los primeros botones desabrochados, las mangas a la altura de los codos... Seguía siendo pálido, sí. Pero sus brazos parecían bastante fuertes. Vio como todos acababan el examen y lo entregaban al profesor y salían del gran salón hacía los jardines. No sabía a quien seguir, a su padre o a Snape? Por suerte los dos se dirigieron hacía el mismo sitio. Miraba ahora a uno ahora al otro. Se sentía tan bien! Entonces vio como su padre decidía molestar a Snape. Vio como su profesor había estado inmovilizado por su padre. Escucharlo decir palabrotas y maldiciones con el uniforme todo arrugado y medio desabrochado sería una imagen para la posteridad de sus sueños felices... Entonces escuchó como su madre intervenía. Qué guapa que era! Pero mientras discutían ella y James, Snape se había repuesto... dos hechizos más y su futuro profesor estaba cabeza abajo mostrando sus piernas... Y cuando su padre intentó bajarle los calzoncillos el Snape del presente le interrumpió. Un sentimiento de rabia lo invadió pero éste y todos los sentimientos e imágenes de su profesor a los dieciséis se esfumaron entonces. Cuando vio a Snape tan enfadado y más aún cuando éste le dijo que no quería volverle a ver, se sintió desdichado, triste y... No lo sabía del todo bien. Pero, claro, el miedo a que le hiciera algo verdaderamente terrible lo ocultó.  
  
Desde ese día Harry sólo podía contemplar a Snape desde lejos y eso no le gustó. Pero llegaron las vacaciones, un nuevo curso... Y si no hubiera sido "gracias" a Neville aún seguiría sin haber admitido sus sentimientos. Engañarse con Cho no era bueno.  
  
Tan concentrado en sus recuerdos había estado que no se había percatado de que Dumbledore hablaba.  
  
- Bueno, Severus.- empezó a decir, no muy seguro que éste le escuchara. Parecía en trance.- no sé exactamente como se revierte la poción pero... mañana como es sábado podrías bañar a a Harry sí? yo me tengo que marchar.  
  
Se levantó y después de dirigirle una última mirada a Snape y a Harry se marchó.

> ----------

Hermione estaba en la sala común en una mesa apartada de todos buscando en un libro de botánica las semillas que había utilizado Neville para la poción fatídica. Las encontró, al igual que todos sus posibles usos y reacciones con otros ingredientes. Se puso blanca, no podía ser! Ron que estaba frente a la chica se dio cuenta que algo iba mal.  
  
- Qué pasa Hermione?  
  
- Ya sé lo que le sucede a Harry...- dijo ésta en un susurro tembloroso.  
  
- Si? y qué es? vayamos a decírselo a Snape!  
  
Hermione movió la cabeza para deshacerse del estupor en el que había caído al saber lo que le ocurría a Harry. Se levantó y fue hacia el retrato. Ron la siguió.  
  
Corrieron y corrieron por pasillos y más pasillos. Hermione se acordaba más o menos por donde quedaban los aposentos de su profesor. Por fin llegaron, estaban a dos metros del cuadro cuando vieron a Dumbledore salir.  
  
- Señor! -gritó Hermione.- sabemos qué le sucede a Harry!  
  
Dumbledore se giró y con un ademan les hizo bajar la voz.  
  
- Muy bien Srta. Granger. Estoy muy impresionado, pero... Nosotros también lo hemos descubierto...- le dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
" Lo saben! lo saben y están así de tranquilos!" pensaba la chica. " No puedo creer que Dumbledore haya dejado a Snape solo con Harry sabiéndolo todo! Snape le matará! "  
  
- Yo... alguien podría decirme que le pasa a Harry? por que tanto alboroto?- preguntó Ron.  
  
- Si los dos van hacia la sala común ahora, la Srta. Granger se lo contará de camino. no?- le dijo a la chica mirándola.  
  
- Sí, claro señor.  
  
Los dos amigos se fueron por donde habían venido. Dumbledore respiró aliviado y se dirigió hacia su despacho. No había hecho ni más de diez pasos cuando oyó un QUÉÉÉÉÉ!??!!??!! por parte de Ron. 

---------

Mientras, Snape no era muy consciente de lo que le estaba pasando. Había oído , como si de una voz muy lejana se tratara, a Dumbledore despedirse de él y decirle que mañana le hiciera algo a Harry... Harry! no podía creerlo. Potter enamorado de él? eso era absurdo... Nunca, en los seis años que habían estado juntos en la escuela el muchacho se había comportado decentemente con él...  
  
_Pero podría ser que no lo quisiera mostrar o que , así como tú, no lo quisiera aceptar y lo dejara relegado al fondo de su subconsciente..._ "Así como yo? No! no me contestes... Ya sé que me dirás y ya he tenido suficiente por hoy. Admití que no me caía del todo mal, pero de aquí a estar enamorado..." Suspiró.  
  
"Potter enamorado de mi?" hizo una mueca sarcástica " quién lo hubiera dicho?" Se acercó al joven recostado en el sofá. Estaba temblando débilmente y una fina capa de sudor frío le bajaba por el cuello.  
  
Entonces recordó qué le había dicho Dumbledore al marcharse. "Bañar a Potter?! este hombre cada día está peor..." se dijo. No, no quería hacerlo. Recordaba perfectamente como se había puesto con el solo hecho de ponerle un simple pijama y la idea de bañar a su alumno no era de su devoción. _Ves, si con sólo pensar en el posible hecho de verle desnudo ya te pones así... No me digas que, como mínimo, no te sientes atraído por él... _"Sabes? te he dicho que no quería que me comieras la cabeza... Esto es superior a mi."  
  
Volvió a fijar su mirada en el Gryffindor. Se había tranquilizado y parecía que se había dormido. Aunque eso lo parecía a todas horas. Snape le acarició la mejilla. Que piel tan suave! Le acarició los párpados. Severus recordó que desde el día anterior que le quitó las gafas, su cara parecía más adulta. Esas gafas redondas le daban un toque demasiado infantil. Llegó a su frente i con el dedo índice repasó la cicatriz. Como una cosa tan pequeña podía acarrear tantos problemas, tanto sufrimiento, muerte, desesperación? Y tan solo en un joven de dieciséis años?  
  
Se sentía tan cansado... Respiró hondo y decidió llevar a Harry a dormir. Lo levantó del sofá y se lo acercó al pecho para sostenerle mejor. Harry, todo y estando dormido, notó el calor proveniente de Snape, su olor... Un sentimiento de relax le llenó el cuerpo y sin ser consciente dejó ir un suspiro de satisfacción.  
  
Esta vez Snape lo había oído perfectamente. No había sido ninguna lechuza picoteando el cristal, ni ningun ruido del exterior. Había sido Harry. Un suspiro de satisfacción... Snape sonrió. Dejo el cuerpo del joven en la cama, le tapó hasta la barbilla y le dio las buenas noches.  
  
No había cenado pero le daba igual, su estómago estaba cerrado. Fue a ducharse y después de ponerse unos boxers negros y una camiseta ancha se fue a dormir. Tumbado en la cama giró la vista hacia Harry. Una sonrisa asomó por sus labios. Su alumno todo vestido de rojo Gryffindor en una cama gris y verde típica de Slytherin... Era gracioso, pero recordó lo que Dumbledore le había contado; Harry había estado a punto de ir a la casa de las serpientes. Cómo lo sabía? Uno lo tenía que saber todo sobre la persona a la que tenía que proteger no?  
  
"Proteger" pensó Snape. "Eso es lo que he hecho siempre, protegerle. Insultarle para protegerle, incluso he podido hacerle daño, no físico pero sí psicológico, sólo para protegerle..." suspiró. _Y dime Severus... eso no es querer a alguien? Has estado apunto de perder la vida, de morir por él. Por una persona que tú creías que te odiaba... No es eso lo que hacen los enamorados? Dar la vida por aquel al que aman aunque no seas correspondidos... ?_ "Sí, eso es lo que hacen. Tontos enamorados!" rió Snape. "Pero tienes razón, he admitido que no me cae mal, incluso admito que le quiero, pero... No creo que sea amor, o al menos no el sentido de una pareja. Es más bien el amor de un padre a un hijo... Aunque, pensándolo bien..." Un bostezo cortó sus pensamientos, acabado el bostezo Severus Snape ya reposaba en los brazos de Morfeo.

----------

Ya esta! jejej os ha gustado? a mi sí, mucho. No sé, no es tan humorístico como los otros, es más sério y espero k me haya quedado bien... Me he entretenido más en la visión que tiene Harry de Severus en el pensadero pk creo k sentirte atraído por una persona de tu edad es más asumible k de una k te dobla la edad...  
Ya sé k es corto po.... no soy de caps. largos....

Bueno pos eso! espero revius! y en el prox. capítulo... El baño de Harry!  
  
dewwwwwwwwwww  
ni€a29 


	5. El baño

Hola!!!!!!!!! k tal? espero k muy bien! JAJAJAJAJA se nota k se acaba el curso?? Bien!!! Bueno, ya más tranquila os doy la bienvenida a el quinto cap. de este fic. que si he de ser sincera nunca pensé que llegara a tener tants admiradors...  
  
**Kat basted (y su conciencia xD)** hola! jajaja cada día me río más de tus revius... Bueno espero k te guste este cap.! el esperado baño jejeje...¬¬  
  
**Ana Rickman.** Espero k te guste este cap. gracias por el reviu!  
  
**Mirug:** Si es como la bella durmiente Potter.... jejeje acias por el reviu! y k disfrutes el cap.!  
  
**Black Lady:** Akí tienes el baño! acias por el reviu!  
  
**Endie-Kant:** Hola!! jejeje aquí tienes el cap.! k te guste y thanks por el reviu!  
  
**Anna potter:** no ha podido ser tan pronto como pediste po akí tienes el cap. espero k te guste.  
  
**Earwen Zabini:** yo mala? nooo...(a ni€a le salen los cuernos y la colita de demonio....) bueno espero k te guste el cap.! jejeje y sobre la pag... pos bueno, ok. puedes ponermelos y dime la pag para ir a verla!!.  
  
**Cerdo Volador.** Hola! gracias por el reviu! espero k te guste el cap.!  
  
**damisblack:** me alegro k te guste el fic. y espero k este cap. te guste también!.  
  
**Zeisse.** Acias por el reviu! k disfrutes este cap.!

Nada me pertence, sólo la trama, los personages son de Rowling lo k esta en cursiva son las conciencias, lo negrita es Harry y lo k está entre "" lo k piensa Svereus!!   
---.---.---.----.----.

> **Capítulo 5  
**  
_El baño_

Harry se despertó. Había soñado que por fin podía ver, hablar y moverse. Qué bonito había sido!. Pero casi al instante recordó porque se encontraba en esa situación. La poción de Neville, y por lo tanto... sus sentimientos hacia Snape. Se puso rojo. Quéin lo hubiera pensado? Seguro que nadie hubiese apostado por esa pareja. **Si es que un día llega ha haberla...**  
  
**Qué diran Ron y Hermione?-**se preguntó- **Hermione no cro que ofreciese mucha resistencia, si es lo que me hace feliz aceptará lo que sea. Pero, Ron? Sé que lo dijo en broma, pero dijo que Snape y yo hacíamos una buena pareja... **Se volvió a ruborizar. **Por cierto, si no me equivoco hoy es sábado, no? Qué estará haciendo Snape?** _Ves, una vez lo admites no hay quien te saque de la cabeza a la persona a la que quieres..._ **Sí, sí, lo que tú digas -** contestó Harry con cansancio.  
  
Qué estaba haciendo Severus? Acababa de llegar del comedor y estaba leyendo el periódico sentado en el sofá. Estaba leyendo un artículo sobre una nueva especie de mantícoras cuando, de repente, se acordó que Harry hacia casi dos días que no provaba bocado.  
  
_Severus... Que vas a matarlo de hambre al pobre chico!_ "Tú cállate, que todo es culpa tuya, del director y sobre todo del estúpido de Longbottom!" _Estúpido, estúpido pero ha inventado una poción nueva... _Severus movió la cabeza intentando que esa fastidiosa voz se fuera. Cosa imposibles estando ésta dentro de él.  
  
Llegó a la habitación y miró a Harry. No parecía que se estubiera muriendo de hambre... Suspiró y se dirigió a él.  
  
- Potter? Se que me puede oír y que aunque sea a gruñidos puede hablarme, así que si está despierto podría hacerme el favor de decírmelo?  
  
Harry lo oyó todo.  
  
**Gruñidos? si yo no he gruñido nunca!** _Que no? pues yo y él te hemos oído dos veces!_ **Si? cuando? Ayer cuando te llevó a la cama ( no me mal interpretes...) Y la primera vez que te dejó también en la cama... pero contéstale!** _Eh? no recuerdo nada de lo que has dicho pero bueno, haré un gruñido... _Y así lo hizo. Como si intentara hablar un sonido parecido a un gruñido llegó a los oídos de su profesor.  
  
- Veo que sí está despierto... Bueno yo quería preguntarle, si tiene hambre puesto que hace dos días que no come.  
  
**Hambre? pues... no ahora que lo dices, no.**  
  
- Si es que sí un gruñido.- suspiró, eso era de locos- y si es que no dos gruñidos.  
  
Harry gruñó dos veces.  
  
- De acuerdo.  
  
Snape se iba a marchar cuando recordó que tenía que bañar al joven. Intentó no imaginárselo en el baño, intentó no ponerse rojo, pero fallo miserablemente. Severus... _Me parece que sí te estás volviendo un poco pervertido eh... le dijo la conciencia entre risas_. "Cállate ya pesada! " El hombre mayor respiró hondo varias veces y se dirigió a Harry.  
  
- Potter, le aviso de que dentro de un rato, y por órdenes del director, tendré que bañarle.- qué mal sonaba decirlo en voz alta!  
  
A Harry se le cortó la respiración. **Que, que, que Snape me va a bañar!? Ese Dumbledore cada día está peor! primero ponerme el pijama, ahora bañarme, que va a ser lo próximo? que me viole?** dijo desesperado.- _Harry permíteme una corrección. No sería una violación porque tú querrías que te lo hiciera... _**No!!!** dijo con voz lastimera.- **Estoy rodeado de pervertidos y calenturientos!  
**  
Severus, que había visto como la piel de su alumno iba adquiriendo una tonalidad cada vez más rojiza rió por lo bajo.  
  
- Tranquilo Potter... No le haré nada. - le dijo con voz burlona.  
  
_Que tú no quieras, te has dejado de añadir._ "A qué te refieres?" _Pues que no le harás nada que él no quiera, y como seguro que querrá que le hagas de todo... pues ya sabes... "_Y tú eres mi conciencia? eres peor que Lucius!" _O gracias..._ "No era un halago..."  
  
Severus fue a recoger el periódico, lo dejó encima la mesa y fue al baño a arreglarlo un poco. Dejó preparado el albornoz y volvió a buscar a Potter. Cuando éste oyó los pasos y notó como las sábanas eran apartadas volvió a ponerse nervioso. Pero no permitiría que Snape se riera otra vez de él, no señor! Se concentró y pudo mantener la calma.  
  
Severus lo llevó en brazos, entraron en el baño y lo dejó sentado encima de la taza del váter. Snape abrió el grifo y dejó el agua correr hasta que adquiriera la temperatura adecuada. Mientras le quitó la chaqueta del pijama. Otra vez ese cuerpo! Pero no caería ante la tentación. Levantó un poco el cuerpo del chico y le sacó los pantalones. Ahora sólo faltaban los calzoncillos que no se había atrevido a quitarle el día en que le puso el pijama.  
  
Harry se iba poniendo más nervioso por momentos. **Lo va ha hacer! de verdad me va a desnudar! **_Harry, tranquilo... no querrás que te vea como a un mogijato no? Tiene que ver que eres todo un macho!_ **Estúpido conciencia del demonio, los juegecitos psicológicos estos no funcionan conmigo!** Y no pudo continuar, Snape casi sin mirar, lo había levantado, quitado los calzoncillos y sentado dentro de la bañera.  
  
- Está bien el agua?  
  
Harry gruñó una vez. El agua estaba templada, un poco caliente y ,por suerte, le llegaba por la clavícula. _Eso no importa Harry, el agua es transparente..._ Harry se puso rojo. Al verlo Snape se puso nervioso y decidió ir a buscar la ropa del chico.  
  
-De acuerdo. Ahora iré a pedirle a mi elfina que me traiga ropa para vestirle de acuerdo? le dejo solo.  
  
Harry oyó como Snape daba dos pasos y cerraba la puerta. Al cerrarla el hombre se apoyó en ella y suspiró. "Esto no está bien... " _No, un padre no mira así a su hijo..._ "Ya bueno, vayamos a buscar la ropa no sea que el chico dorado, se nos muera ahogado" Severus! si hasta sabes hacer pareados! quien lo diría...  
  
Severus se dirigió a la chimenea haciendo caso omiso de su conciencia. Llamó a su elfina particular.  
  
- Si señor Severus, qué quiere?  
  
-Quiero que vayas a la habitación de los alumnos de sexto año de Gryffindor...  
  
-Gryffindor señor?  
  
-Sí Niea,- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa al ver la cara de su elfina- y que me traigas ropa del señor Harry Potter. Cuando vuelvas déjalas en el comedor.  
  
-Eh? Bueno, como usted mande señor.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
Y haciendo una reverencia se despidió. Niea había sido la elfina de Severus des de que éste se marchó de casa a los 17 años y cuando su amo fue a trabajar a Hogwarts quiso seguirle. Tenían una relación mucho más amistosa que la que normalmente unía a los amos con sus elfos domésticos.  
  
Niea fue a la sala común de Gryffindor y de allí subió a la habitación de los chicos de sexto. Identificó la cama de Harry y de su baúl sacó unos tejanos una camisa y unos calzoncillos. Ya se iba cuando Ron entró en la habitación. Al verla le preguntó Qué hacia.  
  
-El señor Snape me ha pedido que coja ropa limpia para el señor Harry Potter señor. El joven se está bañando y tiene que ponerse ropa nueva.- acabó de decirlo y se arrepintió. Una norma importante de la ley de los elfos domésticos es no decir en que consisten sus tareas. Empezó a golpearse, pero Ron la paró.  
  
- Ya vale, ya vale. Siento haberte preguntado. Ves.  
  
Y Niea se marchó. Ron no se lo creía. Snape bañando a Harry...  
  
- HERMIONE!!!!- gritó mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia la sala común.  
  
- Qué pasa Ron?- le preguntó la chica preocupada.  
  
Ron miró alrededor y en un susurro le explicó a su amiga lo que le acababan de decir.  
  
- Snape está bañando a Harry! Si la poción esa es lo que descubrimos, Harry se lo debe de estar pasando muuuuy bien...- dijo con voz pícara.  
  
-Ron!- le riñó la chica mientras se iba poniendo roja.  
  
-Aunque... pobrecito, no puede ver nada...  
  
---.---.---  
  
Mientras su elfina no volvía, Snape le había lavado la cabeza a Harry. La verdad es que el chico tenía un cabello fuerte y brillante... Acabó de quitarle todo el jabón cuando tubo que empezar a lavarle el resto del cuerpo... Decidió sacarse la túnica y la camisa, no fueran a mojarse... _Sev, no sabes que monos que estáis así los dos.... _dijo la conciencia del profesor. "Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así..." _Porque no?_ "Porque no me gusta!!..." Aix, qué genio...  
  
Severus respiró hondo, había llegado la parte más difícil y Harry también lo sabía.  
  
**Espero que no se entretenga mucho _ah_... **_Porquè no? s-_ **No digas nada!!! no quiero que me empieces a llenar la cabeza con tus verdes pensamientos!**.Y entonces notó como una suave esponja le iba frotando la espalda. Primero un hombro, después el otro... _Se siente bien, no?_ **Mucho...** Después de la espalda vino el torso; con sus abdominales y pectorales. Una pierna, y la otra pierna... Hasta que ya no había más remedio. "Un enjabonado rápido y ya estará..." pensó Snape. Y así lo hizo. Harry notó como la esponja tocaba su entrepierna y antes que pudiese darse cuenta ya no estaba. Apunto estuvo Harry de dejar ir un bufido... pero se resistió a tiempo. Entonces la notó en su parte trasera, y al igual que antes casi al instante se marchó.  
  
**Menos mal... Llega a estar un rato más y** _Y qué?-_ preguntó ansiosa la conciencia de Harry. **Nada que te importe, cotilla**!  
  
Severus se secó los brazos y se calmó. Tener a Harry delante suyo, indefenso, mojado y desnudo y no hacerle nada, era una prueba de autocontrol muy grande. Se relajó un poco más y habló a Harry.  
  
- Bueno Potter. Ya está, ahora lo sacaré y le secaré. Le pondré la ropa y espero que despierte pronto...- agregó más para él mismo que para su alumno.  
  
Severus pasó un brazo por los hombros de Harry y haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza le levantó. Para que no se le cayera el chico se lo acercó a él. Con esto Harry pudo notar como su profesor no llevaba nada en la parte de arriba, ni una camiseta ni nada, sólo piel, y una piel caliente y suave... **Harry, tranquilo. Has resistido hasta ahora, así que ánimo. Piensa en... Dudly en bikini! sí eso...** _uix, que asco..._ I mientras pensaba eso, Snape le colocó una toalla en la cintura. Lo cogió en brazos y lo volvió a sentar en la taza del váter.  
  
Severus fue a buscar la ropa que esperaba Niea le hubiese traído. Sí allí estaba. La cogió y volvió al lavabo. Allí estaba Harry. Sentado, con sólo una pequeña toalla gris perla en la cintura, aún con las gotas de agua corriéndole cuerpo abajo... Y su cara! su pelo negro azabache se enganchaba a la cara y de él también caía el agua como gotas de cristal en una estatua. Sus labios rojos semi abiertos y una expresión de felicidad... "Vamos Severus, compórtate como el hombre que eres!" se dijo a sí mismo para darse ánimos. Avanzó hacia Harry y empezó a ponerle la camisa. Una camisa negra que, como pudo ir viendo Severus, le quedaba muy bien y un pelín ajustada... Llegó la hora de los calzoncillos que ese día sí eran rojos. Pasó una pierna y después la otra, los subió hasta las rodillas y mientras subía la toalla, subía también los calzoncillos. Cuando se los hubo puesto le quitó la toalla y rápidamente le puso los tejanos. Cuando lo tuvo vestido Severus se le quedó mirándo. "Niea qué has hecho?(N/A. yo? yo no he hecho nada...xD) por que le has escogido esta ropa tan...." _Dilo, di que es sexy..._ Severus se estaba cansando de esa vocecita... pero tenía razón, Harry lucía terriblemente guapo y sexy. Inconscientemente cogió un peine y peinó el cabello del joven que ya se iba secando y volviéndose rebelde.  
  
Mientras Harry estaba pensando. **Porque me ha puesto esta ropa? La camisa me aprieta y los tejanos también... mira que Hermione y Ginny...Cómo se les ocurre comprarme este tipo de ropa? y es que soy tonto, como me la he llevado a Hogwarts?** _Pero Harry, si vieses la cara que está poniendo Snape!_ **Que cara pone? **_Ahora estas interesado_? **Si no quieres decírmelo no te lo pediré...** _Aix, bueno pues... se podría decir que te está comiendo con los ojos... _**No exageras?-** preguntó contento- _No Harry, es la verdad. -_ contestó con voz sincera. Entonces notó como le peinaba. Estaba en el paraíso... no quería que se acabara... Bueno, sí quería poder ver, poder hablar... Dejó ir un suspiro que Severus no alcanzó a oír.  
  
Ahora que ya estaba listo le llevaría a la habitación y... ¿Qué haría? Seguramente saldría a dar un pasea por la orilla del lago como siempre... A relajarse mirando el paisaje.  
  
Cogió a Harry en brazos y le llebó hacia la cama, estaba a punto de dejarlo allí cuando pensó que sería mejor sentarloen un sillón, si no se le arrugaría toda la ropa, podía ponerle música para que se relajase... "En que estoy pensando? " _Da gusto ver como te preocupas por él..._ _Como dijo Weasley, hacéis una bonita pareja. _" Eso dijo Weasley? cómo lo oiste si yo no pude?" _Sev. cariño mío, hay muchas cosas de mi que no sabes..._  
  
Finalmente dejó a Harry en el sofá, le puso bien el pelo y le preguntó si estaba bien. La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al Gryffindor, ya que estaba perdido en las sensaciones que le inundaban el cuerpo.  
  
-Sí.-contestó.  
  
Snape parpadeó un par de veces, Harry también. Acababa de decir SÍ?  
  
---.---.---.---.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Buenoooooooo........ este cap. nop tenía pensado subierlo hoy sino mañana... pero bueno da igual. Espero que os haya gustado y k no os haya decepcionado con el baño.... Ya sé k kda un poco mal ponerme como la casi esclava de Sev. pero... lo tenía k poner... Con estar cerca de él...  
  
El otro dí vi LOVE ACTUALLY, es chulísima! me encantó. Y Alan sale muuuy bien! y tmb. sale Emma Thomson. Os la recomiendo! jejeje

Hasta la proxima!

besos ni€a


	6. El cuento

Hola! que tal? Aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo de Sleeping alive ! Por cierto había un **error** en el capi pasado. Harry no parpadeaba. Si k habla po aún no se mueve tiene k "sufrir"un poco más.... Po bueno, no cambia nada importante así k no pasa nada....  
  
Ahora los revius!  
  
**Kat Bated (y su conciencia):** Bueno como siempre me he reido mucho con tu reviu... si esk Katy es la monda xD. Bueno En este cap. podras ver si la pocion deja de hacer efecto o que es lo k le pasa a Harry.... K lo disfrutes!  
  
**Endie Kant:** Pos aki sabras como esk ha podido hablar. Thanks por el reviu i k te guste el cap.!  
  
**Earwen Zabini:** Bueno... espero k hayas podido dormir y si no me pasas la cuenta de los somniferos xD Me alegro k te gustase el capi. Y espero k con este tmb lo pases bien. Estuve por la pag. Y esta muy bien hay unos fan arts muy guays. Puedes poner mis fics k kieras te doy permiso jejeje gracias por el reviu!!!  
  
**Chiquinkira:** Thanks por el reviu!  
  
**Amazona verde:** Bueno... Harry se irá recuperando, sí. Po como? Pues tienes k leer el capítulo! jajajaja... Gracias por el reviu y k disfrutes el cap.!  
  
**Black Lady:** Sí Harry despierta, po lo de llegar más lejos.... eso depende de ellos (bueno de mi jajajaja) Gracias por el reviu!!  
  
**Ana Rickman:** Thanks por el reviu!!  
  
**S-chan:** sí, Sev tiene una voluntad de hierro po de algo tiene k servir ser espía no? Gracias por el reviu!  
  
**marla**: Thanks por el reviu!  
  
**Kendra duova:** Gracias por el reviu!  
  
**Cerdo Volador:** Chica! caxo reviu k mas dejado! aunk muy contenta eh!!! Snape CASI no miró pk si cierra los ojos a lo mejor se cae él tmb a la bañera...(m...buena idea no? jejje) Bueno tu duda es como lo de comer. No tiene la necesidad. La poción se encarga de que no tenga k comer ni ir al baño. Aunque si va mejorando entonces sí tendrá k ir... Enga deww!! y k te guste el capi.!  
  
**Mirug:** Gracias por el reviu!  
  
**beryfachu:** Aki tienes el cap.! Thanks por el reviu!  
  
Bueno, ya está no? jeje pos ahora el 6 capítulo!  
  
Recordad k los personajes son de Rowling y Hänsel y Gretel de su autor ( k me parece k son los hermanos grimm po no lo sé seguro...) Todo lo k esté en negrita son los pensamientos de Harry, lo k esta en cursiva las conciencias, lo k está entre "" los pensamientos de Severus y lo k esta entre '' los pensamientos de Dumbledore.  
  
Pos... ya está.

** CAPÍTULO 6**  
  
El cuento

- Señor Potter...- empezó a decir poco a poco Snape.- acaba de decir SÍ?  
  
Harry se quedó pensando, aún impresionado por el hecho de poder hablar.  
  
- Sí...- quiso decir algo más pero no pudo.- No...- empezó a decir. **No sé que me pasa, sólo puedo decir la primera palabra...  
**  
- Potter, en que quedamos? aunque creo claramente que SÍ puede hablar...  
  
- No.- respiró.- ex- volvió a respirar- acta- otra vez respiró- mente.  
  
- Que le pasa? se ahoga? - dijo preocupado. Pero Harry no lo notó, estaba demasiado pendiente de su voz. **Porque no puedo pronunciar dos sílabas seguidas?** _No sé... a lo mejor es que como te acabas de empezar a recuperarte, debes ir lentamente...  
_  
- Potter? Puede ser que no pueda decir dos sílabas seguidas?  
  
- Sí, -contestó Harry.  
  
- Bien.- se quedó callado un rato, pensando qué podría haber ocasionado que el chico pudiera empezar a hablar.- Bien, llamaré al señor director a ver si sabe a qué es debido. Ehh, le diría que me esperara y no se moviera, per...- sonrió .- Tampoco puede hacerlo....  
  
-Im...- intentó decir Harry.  
  
-Si me iba a llamar imbécil Potter, ahórreselo.  
  
Harry gruñó. Snape le miró una última vez y se dirigió hacia la chimenea para llamar al director. Aunque Harry no pudiera moverse, Severus quería estar vigilándole. _Aix, Sevy, quien lo hubiera dicho que serías tan protector??-_ dijo la conciencia del profesor con voz soñadora. Snape tenía unos buenos insultos para su conciencia por llamarlo sevy pero tuvo que contenerse, la cabeza del director estaba en la chimenea.  
  
- Qué pasa Severus? algo le ha pasado a Harry? .- dijo con un brillo en los ojos.  
  
Severus le miró. El viejo sabía algo (como siempre)  
  
-Harry ha logrado movilidad en la boca y puede hablar, aunque sólo són monosílabos.- contestó Severus con la esperanza que el director le dijese a qué se debía la mejora.  
  
- Sí?- preguntó como si le fuera de nuevo.- Que buena noticia!  
  
-Albus...- empezó Snape- Ya sé que lo sabías así que dime, a qué se debe?  
  
- Jeje, a ti no te puedo engañar... Verás después de saber de que estaba hecha la poción y los síntomas... empecé a pensar como se podría revertir.  
  
-Si...  
  
- Pensé y pensé hasta que...  
  
No pudo seguir, desde un sofá llegaban gruñidos y palabras entrecortadas.  
  
- Yo... Tam...bién... -No podía seguir, era peor que un asmático! **Neville, si me muero ahogado será culpa tuya! Mi fantasma te perseguirá hasta tu muerte! Maldito inútil, no sólo has hecho que admita delante de Snape que me gusta, sino también delante de Dumbledore! Has hecho que Snape me bañe, que me vista... **Recuperó la respiración y volvió a hablar.  
  
- Quie...ro...  
  
- Sshht no cal que digas nada.- dijo la voz de Snape cerca suyo. Al notarlo un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, Severus sonrió.- Si quieres oír de lo que hablamos le diré al director que venga.  
  
- No es necesario, ya estoy aquí.  
  
Snape se lo miró.  
  
-Ya me lo suponía..... Bien, señor director, qué decía?.- preguntó el profesor de pociones, que sin ser consciente, había puesto una mano en la cabeza de Harry para calmarlo y aún no la había sacado. Dumbledore, claro, lo había notado, pero no les diría nada. 'Son tan monos..._'A que sí..._  
  
- Bien, pensé qué podía hacer revertirse la poción y basándome en los efectos de las diferentes pociones de las que era derivada, llegué a la conclusión de...- respiró hondo. Sabía que los dos hombres le estaban escuchando muy atentamente y que dependiendo de lo que dijera Snape se le tiraría encima.- Tú eres la persona a la que más quiere Harry...- Harry se puso rojo.- Y como él está por así decirlo inválido.  
  
**Por así decirlo no, es lo que estoy, un inválido de mierda!  
**  
- Lo que creo yo que puede hacer que se recupere y que veo está haciendo efecto.- sonrió- es que los dos paséis rato juntos.  
  
Snape se quedó con los ojos abiertos. Era eso? Pero si habían pasado dos días viviendo en las mismas habitaciones!.  
  
- No Severus, no es sólo vivir bajo el mismo techo; sino estar cerca, hablar... - Esperaba que con sólo eso Snape le entedería, sabía que lo mejor era empezar a dormir juntos pero eso no se lo podía pedir.  
  
- Y por eso hiciste que le vistiera y que le bañara, no? para estar cerca de él...  
  
- Si. -'No se lo ha tomado tan mal... Puede que incluso le gustara' intentó no reír.- Así, al estar en contacto con la persona a la que quiere será feliz y podrá irse despertando...  
  
- Y para eso hace falta que le bañe cada día?-preguntó con miedo en la voz aunque muy imperceptible.  
  
**No, por favor, Dumbledore, diga que no!!!!**  
  
- No.- "Menos mal". pensaron los dos hombres más.- pero sí tendrías que pasar rato con él. Como no puede hablar pues...' No te enfades....' podrías tumbarlo en el sofá con la cabeza apoyada en tu regazo y leerle un cuento...  
  
- Que? -dijo Harry con escepticismo.  
  
- Eso digo yo. Albus yo...yo...- sabía que tenía que hacerlo, si no, no lograría que Harry se recuperase...- No tengo cuentos.  
  
Tanto a Harry como a Dumbledore les salieron unas gotitas en la cabeza (N/A. estilo anime, si?). Eso era lo último que se hubieran esperado del frío profesor de pociones. Albus pensaba que lucharía un poco y Harry que mucho. Aunque les tranquilizó que no tuviera cuentos.  
  
- Bien Harry- empezó a decirle Dumbledore.- Que cuento prefieres, La caperucita roja, los tres cerditos...  
  
- La bella durmiente.- dijo Snape con burla.  
  
**Ja, ja, ja. Que gracioso.**  
  
- Severus por favor.... O la blanca nieves, o...  
  
- Por que todos son muggles?  
  
- Por que son los mejores amigo mío. Al no saber nada del mundo mágico, inventan cosas tan parecidas a nuestro mundo y a la vez tan distante que me sorprenden... O quizá Hänsel y Gretel?  
  
-Es.....te.  
  
-Hänsel y Gretel? No había oído nunca a hablar de él...  
  
-Pues mientras se lo cuentas esta noche a Harry, sabrás de que va.  
  
Dumbledore hizo un pequeño gesto con su varita y apareció un libro de cubiertas lilas con escritos plateados.  
  
- Bueno, ya sabes, a pasar rato con él... Cuando pueda hablar más podéis intentar mantener pequeñas conversaciones... Me voy...  
  
- Adiós Albus.  
  
- Adiós Harry  
  
- A...  
  
- Sí, Adiós no?  
  
-Sí.  
  
A Harry cada vez le parecía más estúpido eso de hablar a medias. La gente le trataba como si fuera gilipollas!  
  
- Bien H- Potter- dijo Snape.- Es la hora de comer. Quiere que le ponga música? o le dejo en la habitación?  
  
- Mu... si... ca.  
  
- Muy bien. Como comprenderá no tengo ese tipo de música que les gusta a ustedes los adolescentes, así que con música clásica se conforma, verdad?.-  
  
- Sí.  
  
Snape encendió un aparato de música mágico que tenía al lado de unos libros. Puso las cuatro estaciones de Vivaldi y se marchó.  
  
----....--------......-------..  
  
Harry había estado escuchando la música que Snape le pusiera antes de marcharse, pero también pensando en lo que había dicho Dumbledore. Tenía que pasar más tiempo con Snape, eso le haría feliz y así se iría despertando... Pero era feliz con Snape? Sólo llevaba dos días conviviendo con el hombre y para ser sinceros se había sorprendido. Nunca pensó que Snape se preocupara por él. Cuando Dumbledore dijo que tendría que quedarse en sus habitaciones pensó que cuando llegase allí, Snape lo dejaría tirado en la cama y pasaría de él, pero eso no había sucedido. Snape se había preocupado de vestirle Aunque por órdenes de Dumbledore, de preguntarle si tenía hambre... Incluso le había puesto una mano en la cabeza para tranquilizarlo cuando llamó a Dumbledore para oír de lo que hablaban... Entonces sí que se había sentido feliz!  
  
**Sí, puede ser que estar con él sea lo que más me convenga...** _Y así podrás aprovechar..._ **Para qué? te aviso que no soy un pervertido como tú.** _Ya estamos otra vez. Que mal concepto tienes de mi... Bueno da igual. Quiero decir que si pasas más rato con él, seguro que Severus acaba rindiéndose a tus encantos_. **Severus? Desde cuando es Severus? Snape! S-NA-PE**! _Pero si Severus es su nombre... con lo bonito que es..._ -la conciencia se quedó un rato callada pero después dijo: - _O prefieres Sev, o Sevy, o Sevy-pooh..._ **De dónde has sacado esos nombres? **_De las escritoras de fan fics..._ **De las quien?** _Da igual... Tú aprovecha para ligarte a Snape y metértelo en el bote eh?  
_  
Harry volvió a poner atención a la música, y dejándose llevar por las melódicas notas se quedó dormido  
  
---.---.----.-----.----.----  
  
Mientras en la sala común de Gryffindor un chico pelirrojo y una chica de cabellos marrones y enmarañados estaban hablando sobre su amigo, el salvador del mundo mágico y muggle, Harry Potter.  
  
- Escucha Hermione, tú crees que de verdad a Harry le guste Snape? Digo, es muy raro... - se quedó callado un momento.- Sé que he dicho que hacían buena pareja, y es verdad... y que si Snape le estaba bañando seguro que lo disfrutaba, pero... Es sólo por lo raro de la situación, lo insólito... No sé. Tú que piensas?  
  
- Ron, si la poción tiene los efectos que tanto Dumbledore, Snape, y yo hemos descubierto... No creo que sea mentira que a Harry le guste Snape. Sé que es raro, pero tenemos que aceptarlo... Sólo espero que se recupere pronto...  
  
- Y no has descubierto como hacerlo?  
  
- No exactamente. Sólo se que tienen que estar en contacto...- se puso roja.- pero no se que clase de contacto...  
  
Ron, al oírlo y ver el rubor en las mejillas de su amiga entendió el significado y sus mejillas también se tintaron de rojo.  
  
- Bueno... esperemos que no sea lo que nuestras mentes adolescentes pervertidas están pensando...  
  
- Yo no soy una pervertida!.- dijo la chica tirándole un cojín a su amigo.  
  
- Eh!  
  
Y así empezó una batalla de cojines entre los dos amigos, dejando de pensar en los sentimientos de su amigo. Seguro que estaba en muy buenas manos a cargo de Snape... no?  
  
---..---..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Harry se había despertado. Como no podía ver, intentó llamar a su profesor de pociones para saber qué hora era. Antes, sin voz, y sin saber que le pasaba le importaba poco la hora o lo que tenía que hacer, pero ahora... era diferente.  
  
-Se...ñor?- logró decir.  
  
No recibió respuesta. Lo volvió a intentar.  
  
-Pro...fe...sor?  
  
Nada. Tendría que esperar. Se dio cuenta que la música había parado.  
  
**A lo mejor está cenando... Aunque entonces hubiera dormido mucho...**  
  
Entonces oyó un ruido, una puerta se abría. Oyó los pasos, era Snape.  
  
-Pro...fe...sor?  
  
-Potter, ya está despierto? Cuando he llegado estaba durmiendo así que le he quitado la música y he ido a dar un paseo... "Y porque le doy explicaciones?"  
  
-Qué...ho...ra...es?  
  
Snape sabía que le costaba mucho esfuerzo hablar, pero también sabía que si no le dejaba acabar el chico se sentiría aún más inútil.  
  
-Las tres, Potter.  
  
Harry notó como su profesor se sentaba en el sofá de su lado. Se preguntó que estaría haciendo.  
  
-Potter?  
  
-Si?  
  
-He estado pensando en lo que dijo el director... Y creo que podríamos mantener una pequeña conversación sobre algo... Así para pasar el rato y intentar que usted pueda ir mejorando...Le parece bien?  
  
-Si.  
  
-Bien.- Snape se quedó callado. De qué podía hablar con Harry? Hasta hacía dos días se profesaban mutuamente un odio sin igual y ahora... los dos en una misma habitación, sin discutir y pensando en un tema de conversación.  
  
-Pa...dres.- dijo Harry. Había desistido de intentar pronunciar una frase entera, esperaba que así su profesor lo entendiese. Quería que Snape, con su medio amistad nuevamente conseguida le explicara cosas sobre sus padres.  
  
-Quiere que le hable sobre sus padres?  
  
-Sí.  
  
Snape suspiró. No le gustaba mucho recordar su infancia, y mucho menos cualquier recuerdo que tuviera que ver con esos cuatro merodeadores.  
  
-Pues...Bueno, como debe usted saber, Potter. Su padre, junto con Sirius, Remus y Peter, formaban un grupo llamado "Los Merodeadores"... Los cuatro hicieron el mapa que usted usa para infringir las normas de esta escuela...- dijo para hacer sentir mal al joven. Y lo consiguió, Harry se había puesto rojo.- No pasa nada Potter... En verdad yo también solía pasear de noche por los pasillos de Hogwarts.- Dijo, recordando algunas de sus escapadas nocturnas.- Recuerdo que el primer día de escuela, cuando llegué a la estación estaba perdido, mis padres me habían dejado sólo en la entrada y no sabía qué hacer. Conocí a un chico llamado Remus. Sí, a Lupin, y estuvimos hablando durante todo el trayecto. La verdad, y no se lo digas a nadie, me cayó muy bien.- Harry no se había percatado que su profesor le había tuteado.- Pero cuando él fue un Gryffindor y yo un Slytherin... Esa misma noche se hizo amigo de James y Sirius y "gracias" a eso fueron pocas las veces que pudimos seguir hablando.  
  
Se quedó callado, miró a Harry. Tan parecido a su padre pero a la vez tan diferente...  
  
-Digo que casi no pudimos hablar porque el primer día de clases tuvimos pociones, una de mis asignaturas preferidas. El profesor se dio cuenta de que tenía talento y me halagó en mitad de la clase. Eso no hizo mucha gracia a los Gryffindors y llamé la atención de tu padre. Eso me costó siete años de recibir humillaciones...- acabó diciendo con tristeza.  
  
Harry lo había escuchado todo. No comprendía como su padre podía ser así...  
  
-Lo...sien...to.  
  
-No es tu culpa.- Ahora sí que Harry se dio cuenta del tuteamiento (N/A- existe esta palabra?).- La verdad es que a tu padre sólo te pareces en aspecto, bueno, menos en los ojos... El carácter es una mezcla de Lily y James que, por suerte, gana Lily.- sonrió. No podía creer que estuviera hablando sobre eso con Harry. _Bueno, de alguna manera tienes que empezar esta nueva relación... y que mejor que sincerándote?_ "Que nueva relación ni que tonterías?" _Hombre... pues, tú le gustas, él te gusta... No creo que sea una relación difícil de entender... _"Otra vez con eso?"  
  
Snape estaba harto. Su conciencia diciéndole cada dos por tres que si estaba enamorado de Harry. Sus reacciones ante el cuerpo del joven, su reciente familiaridad al tutearlo y casi llamarlo por el nombre... Se le escapaba de las manos.  
  
-Bueno, sé que no es mucha cosa, pero tengo que corregir exámenes. Después iré a cenar y cuando vuelva...Le explicaré el dichoso cuentecito...  
  
-Va...le.  
  
Harry oyó como su profesor se levantaba, abría un armario, sacaba lo que parecían papeles, se sentó y empezó la corrección. Entonces a Harry se le ocurrió que él había faltado a algunas clases... Que pasaría?  
  
-Que...pa...sará...con...mis...de...beres?-  
  
**Ei! Eso está mejor! Dos sílabas seguidas!**  
  
Snape le miró.  
  
-Veo que la charla ha servido de algo... Pues por tus deberes no pasa nada, tampoco estamos en época de mucho trabajo, así que no creo que tengas muchos problemas en ponerte al día. Además, sólo has faltado un día a clases y espero que antes de una semana ya estás recuperado.- No quiso decirlo con ese tono tan brusco pero así le salió. Esperaba que Harry no lo interpretase mal...  
  
Pero así lo hizo el joven Gryffindor.  
  
**Ves! No quiere que esté con él, le molesto. Por eso quiere que me cure, no porque esté preocupado por mi, sino porque le molesto!**. _No digas tonterías! No ves que se preocupa por ti de verdad... Sino no hubiera hablado de su pasado en la escuela..._  
  
Harry se quedó callado. Escuchando los sonidos que le llegaban. Después de no sabía cuanto rato, oyó como Snape se levantaba.  
  
-Voy a cenar, después vuelvo...  
  
----...---.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Severus se encontraba delante del cuadro que indicaba la entrada a sus aposentos. Acababa de cenar y no quería entrar. Allí dentro estaba Harry y cuando entrara tendría que leerle un cuento. Pero no sólo eso, no. Dumbledore no era tan simple. Tenía que hacerlo con el joven en su regazo y eso era más de lo que podía aguantar. Severus no era de naturaleza paciente o amable, eso todo el mundo lo sabía, así que no podía entender como con Harry se podía comportar como una persona con sentimientos. Ese chico era algo le estaba dando miedo. Primero descubrir que podía comportarse como humano decente y ahora parecía que había llegado a algo más que apreciarlo...  
  
_Severus, creo que te estás comiendo demasiado la cabeza. Si te fijas sólo estás diciendo todo el rato lo mismo. Que gracias a Harry eres una persona mejor. _"Yo no he dicho eso" _Tú no pero, yo sí. Y como estoy harta de tus comeduras de coco entra ya y léele el cuento!. Por Merlín, si es que sólo es un niño!_ "Ya, va..." Si es que en el fondo su conciencia tenía razón. Tenía que afrontar sus sentimientos de cara. "Cuando Harry pueda hablar más, intentaré comentar la situación..."  
  
Entró en la salita. Harry estaba igual como le había dejado. Sentado en el sofá con su camisa y sus tejanos.  
  
Harry oyó como se abría la puerta.  
  
- Pro...fe...sor?  
  
- Sí, ya he llegado. Si me disculpas me voy a duchar y después vengo de acuerdo?  
  
- Sí.  
  
_Sí, Severus, me parece que eso es afrontar los problemas de cara, eh? Quien diría que durante quince años has sido y sigues siendo un espía de Voldemort? Si Tom supiera que con sólo un chiquillo guapo bastaba para desmoralizarte..._ "Cállate ya! " Respiró hondo." Me voy a duchar, me pondré el pijama y le leeré el cuento de acuerdo?" _Sí claro, si no se ha dormido antes..._ "Ese es mi plan." _Pues, por si no lo recuerdas, tienes que pasar tiempo con él para que se cure..._ "Mierda! tienes razón. Bueno pues a ducharme."  
  
Finalmente Severus se duchó, se puso unos boxers negros y una camiseta negra que le llegaba por las rodillas. Se iba a sentar cuando vio que al hacerlo la camiseta se le subía hasta la mitad del muslo. "Si Harry tiene que poner su cabeza allí, mejor me pongo pantalones..." Se fue otra vez a su habitación y cogió unos pantalones de pijama que casi nunca usaba. Volvió a la salita, miró a Harry y se acercó a él.  
  
- Bueno Potter... es hora del cuentecito...- dijo como si le hablara a un bebé.  
  
- Mhnmghmn- dijo como contestación. No le gustaba ese tono.  
  
- Creía que ya podía hablar...- siguió con burla.- Bueno venga aquí.  
  
Le levantó del sillón y le sentó en el sofá. Snape cogió el libro y lo dejó en la mesilla delante del sofá. Se sentó y estiró a Harry para que quedara tumbado con la cabeza en su regazo y mirando arriba.  
  
Harry se puso rojo pero Severus no lo vio. Estaba buscando la página del cuento.  
  
_Que Harry, se está bien eh?_ **Sí, mucho.** contestó el chico inspirando fuerte i expirando, como si se estuviera relajando. Al hacerlo el olor que ya tantas veces había olido provininte de Snape le llegó a la nariz. **Ese olor... Me encanta. Es dulce pero sin ser empalagoso... Pero no sé exactamente qué es?** _Pues ahora que puedes hablar pregúntaselo_. **Sí.** Y entonces Severus empezó a relatar el cuento.

> _En el confín de un gran bosque vivía una vez un pobre leñador con su mujer y sus dos hijos; el niño se llamaba Hänsel y la niña Gretel. No había mucho que poner en la mesa y ni siquiera pudieron procurarse el pan de cada día  
cuando la región se vio azotada por una gran escasez. El padre, una noche en que las preocupaciones no le dejaban dormir, dijo suspirando a su mujer: "Qué va a ser de nosotros? Cómo podremos mantener a  
nuestros hijos, si no tenemos nada ni para nosotros mismos?"_

  
  
Severus iba leyendo el cuento a poco a poco para que Harry lo entendiera bien, pero a la vez poniendo entonación en cada frase, casi como si estuviera actuando. **Nunca pensé que Snape supiera leer cuentos.** _Lo hace bien, a que sí?_** Si mucho**. Y volvió a escuchar esa voz que aún conservando un poco de esa frialdad y ese sarcasmo tan característicos del hombre, para Harry era una música que le envolvía hasta quedarse dormido.  
  
El profesor fue leyendo y leyendo. Cada vez se sentía más a gusto. No era tan malo eso de leer cuentos! Y los muggles, que imaginación que tenían! Una bruja que vive en una casa de pan, chocolate y demás chucherías...  
  
Cuando acabó el cuento miró hacia Harry. Se le veía muy relajado, sus labios curvados casi imperceptiblemente en una sonrisa llena de paz. _Debe ser tan bonito que la persona a la que quieres te cuente un cuento...-_ Dijo la conciencia de Severus. Éste sonrió. Su mano derecha se dirigió hacia la frente del chico y fue acariciándole los suaves cabellos negros que cubrían la cicatriz en forma de rayo. No supo cuanto rato estuvo así hasta que un bostezo se le escapó. Dejando el libro en el suelo levantó con cuidado la cabeza de Harry, se levantó del sofá y cuando estuvo de pie cogió a Harry en brazos para llevarlo a la cama.  
  
Cuando lo tumbó se dio cuenta que aún iba vestido. No tenía pijamas para él pero tampoco quería que si, por casualidades del destino empezaba a moverse se le arrugara la ropa. Además, Severus sentía como la necesidad de cuidarlo, de ponerle el pijama y arroparlo. Finalmente, decidió ponerle una de sus camisetas. Le quitó los pantalones i la camisa. Allí estaba otra vez ese cuerpo de infarto. Severus puso una mano en el pecho y con cuidado la fue bajando hasta los marcados abdominales. Suspiró.Le puso la camiseta y le dio las buenas noches todo y sabiendo que estaba dormido.  
  
- Buenas noches, Harry.- volvió a sonreir. se agachó hasta su alumno y le dio un beso en la frente.  
  
---.----.-----.-------.-----.----  
  
Uaaaa!! K capi más largo! espero k os haya gustado!   
  
No me preguntéis pk Hänsel y Gretel y no cualquier otro pk no lo sé. Me vino a la mente y dije este! Mi preferido es el de los 3 cerditos y el de la caperucita y el vuestro? ( no es necesario contestar...xD) No he puesto el cuento entero po supongo k todo el mundo sabe de k va no? Si no es así k me lo diga y se lo explico!  
  
Bueno, ya sabéis un reviucito y yo contenta! jajaja  
  
Ayer fui a ver HP 3 y me gusto muuuchoo!! es tan iferente a las demás k no parece Harry Potter.... Y mi keridisimo Draco! o.0 guapísimooo y lo ha hecho taaaan bien..... Me gustó mucho cuando le dice a Harry si se ha desmayado ( al principio) y cuando imita a los dementores... Me lo hubiese comido a besos!!! Si ya sé k desvarío... ¬¬' Y Alan? Lo hizo perfecto en todas las escenas! Esa cara de asco cuando Dumbledore presenta a Remus!! Y cuando le dice a Hermione k se calle k es una sabelotodo insufrible? (en la clase k da de defensa)  
  
Bueno me parece k ya está...xD enga dewwwwwwwwwwwwww

**_ni€a_**


	7. Dejando las cosas claras

Hola!! qauí el séptimo capítulo de Sleeping alvie!  
  
**Kat basted y su conciencia:** Katy, yo también pienso k Sevy-bogart se veía muuuy bien jejeje Lo del cuento se me ocurrió de casualidad pero cuando me lo imaginé era tan tierno y precioso k lo tuve k poner... Bueno espero k te guste el cap.!  
  
**MEIKO.** gracias por el reviu! bueno, yo intento subir un cap. a la semana aunque no un dia en concreto así k... Bueno, mientras te guste la historia... jeje yo tmb kiero k Severus me cuente cuentos po por ahora el privilegiado es Harry... v.v K te guste el cap.!  
  
**S-chan:** jajaja pues sí puede k fuera eso, kien sabe... thanks por el reviu1 y k disfrutes con este.  
  
**Tina:** Gracias por el reviu!  
  
**Barbi-black**- Thanks! n.n  
  
**Ali:** te cuento un secreto? yo dormí a Harry con mis polvitos ( mal pensadas abstenganse) mágicos para k Severus pudiera aprovechar...xD Gracias por el reviu!  
  
**Bea-lokiya-** Thanks por el reviu!  
  
**Zeisse:** ya ves... po en este cap. ya podrá hablar mejor! Gracias por el reviu! y k te guste el cap.  
  
**Endie-Kant:** si lo puse por eso... si esk nuestro kerido profesor no puede reprimir esos impulsos irónicos y sarcasticos... Pero por eso le keremos, no? jaja Thanks por el reviu! y espero k este cap. tmb te guste  
  
**Cerdo Volador:** Thanks por el reviu! Potty-chan, nunca lo había oído, me ha gustado... Por cierto, te puedo llamar lucero? o lucero- san, o como prefieres? esk lo de cerdo volador se me hace raro... bueno, k te guste el cap.!  
  
**Mitug** Gracias por el reviu!!  
  
**Dolly-chan-** si sé k es un pco demasiado... falto de tono? para estar en el PG-13, po esk nunca se en k rating poner mis fics, y siempre acabo poniendole este... Aunk trankila pk si puedo lo iré subiendo un poco... Espero k te gsute el cap. y gracias por el reviu!  
  
**Kendra duvoa-** Bueno... hermanas, hermanas, no. Pero si se comportan muy parecido. Las dos kieren k estos dos acaven juntos. Thanks por el reviu i k te gustre el cap.!  
  
**Anita Puelma:** Thanks por el reviu!  
  
**marla:** Gracias! n.n   
  
**BlackLady** jaja me ha hecho gracia lo de la sirenita... Bueno, espero k este cap. tmb te guste y gracias por el reviu!  
  
**Amazona Verde-** pues si tenías a Albus por un pervertido... en este cap. aun más... Bueno, thanks por el reviu!  
  
**Earwen Zabini.** no Draco no es tan llorón po bueno, a mi me encantó. Tan guapo él... y Remus... a mi al principio kuando vi las fotos no me gustó mucho pero después de ver la peli tmpoco estaba tan mal... Espero k te guste el cap.! y thanks por el reviu!  
  
**gabyKinomoto**: Thanks por el reviu! y sí Dumbledore con la mano en la pierna de Ron fue muy bueno, todo el cine empezó a reir....  
  
**LaDamaNorris**- Gracias, la verdad esk en este fic las cosas me salen solas... así k son fruto de mi inspiración... Gracias por el reviu! y k te guste el cap.!  
  
Bueno, ya están todos los revius... Así k ya sabeis todo es de Rowling menos la trama!

** CAPÍTULO 7**  
  
_ Dejando las cosas claras._ __  
  
Harry se despertó. No recordaba como había llegado a su cama pero sabía que era allí donde estaba. Recordó que Snape le había empezado a contar un cuento... y se había dormido! Dios! **Qué vergüenza!** y un gruñido se escapó de sus labios. El profesor, que se encontraba a poco más de tres metros, vistiéndose, le oyó.  
  
- Potter, ya está despierto?  
  
- Sí señor. **Eh! he podido hablar bien! sin ahogarme ni nada!**  
  
- Vaya, parece que a fin de cuentas las excéntricas ideas de Albus sirven para algo...  
  
- Sí. - se quedó callado un rato.- Siento, haberme dormido...  
  
Snape le miró sorprendido. Nunca creyó vivir para que un Potter se disculpase con él.  
  
- No pasa nada Potter. Ahora me tengo que ir a desayunar y a ver el partido de Quidditch...  
  
- Mierda! Slytherin contra Rawenclaw, no?  
  
- Sí.  
  
- Mierda! mierda! y no puedo ir?.- preguntó con esperanza.  
  
- Pero si no va a ver nada...  
  
- Bueno... pero puedo oír.  
  
- No creo que pueda ir. Lo siento.  
  
- Pero...  
  
- Potter, no le puedo llevar conmigo, entiéndalo. No está en condiciones. A demás, todo el mundo le vería...  
  
- Ah! ya veo, eso es lo que le preocupa.- dijo enfadado.  
  
- Preocuparme? el qué?  
  
- Que me vean con usted. El gran profesor de pociones Severus Snape con Harry Potter... Cuidado no vaya a ser que se manche su reputación de cretino grasiento, o peor, la de murciélago mal humorado y gruñón!  
  
Harry acababa de explotar.  
  
- Potter, se puede saber qué tonterías está diciendo?  
  
- Tonterías? Cree que lo que estoy diciendo son tonterías? Pero si está clarísmo! Usted me odia, yo le quiero, punto y final de la historia.  
  
- Potter, yo no...  
  
- Usted no qué? No me odia? pues lo disimula muy bien... He estado seis años en esta escuela y no habido una maldita clase de pociones en la que pudiera estar atento a lo que hacia. Si no era usted con sus preciosos comentarios, era algún Slytherin que se reía de mi o intentaba sabotearme, y todo gracias a quien?  
  
- Potter....- volvió a decir Severus un poco más fuerte.  
  
- A usted, como no!. Porque desde el primer día de escuela ha estado haciéndome la vida imposible. Que se preocupa por mi? Eso sí son tonterías. Si no fuera porque son órdenes de Dumbledore, no se preocuparía por mi. Usted sólo quiere que me cure para que desaparezca de su vida, y pueda volver a ser ese tío solitario, frío y cruel. Sabe, no sé como me pude enamorar de usted.  
  
En ese punto, Harry estaba al borde de las lágrimas. No sabía como ni porqué, pero había saltado y se lo había contado todo a su profesor. Le daba igual la respuesta, se había quitado un peso de encima.  
  
- Potter... .- respiró hondo, se lo merecía...- Déjeme aclararle unas cosas... Si no quiero que venga al partido de Qudditch, es porque tendría que llevarlo en brazos, a mi me daría igual, todo el mundo sabe lo que le ha pasado... pero creía que usted no querría que toda la escuela le viera en mis brazos... Después; No, no le odio. Si me he comportado así ha sido para protegerle. Sí, Como usted bien sabe le tengo que proteger del señor oscuro y bien, si hubiésemos llegado a llevarnos bien, no creo que lo hubiese conseguido con tanto éxito. Es como los guardaespaldas. Cero vínculo sentimental con el cliente... .- veía como Harry empezaba a ponerse rojo, pero ahora era su turno de hablar.- Reconozco que ha veces me pasé con usted y le pido perdón, pero... Si me hacía creer a mi mismo que le odiaba, mi trabajo para protegerle sería más fácil. El señor oscuro no podría llegar a obtener información de usted a través de mí. Por último, con mi vida privada no se meta. Creo yo, que le he demostrado que no soy todo lo que ha dicho si no más bien al contrario, así que retire eso.  
  
Harry tragó saliva. Reconocía que lo había dicho todo sin pensar y era normal que molestara a su profesor...  
  
- De acuerdo, creo que me he pasado. Fue un impulso...  
  
- No pasa nada Potter. Por último, déjame decirte que si quiero que te cures no es porque quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida, sino porque después de acabar aceptando que no eres ni la mitad de odioso de lo que yo me he esforzado en creer, me has caído bien. Lo has oído bien y no volveré a repetirlo.- rió al ver la sonrisa de Harry.- Quiero que se cure, y cuando esté en perfectas condiciones como para volver a molestarme como antes... Creo que podríamos hacer una tregua.  
  
Harry se sorprendió. Eso era lo que él quería, pero nunca pensó que fuera Snape quien lo dijera...  
  
- Aceptas que cuando se pasen los efectos de la poción podamos ser...amigos?  
  
_Qué bonitoooooo.... creo que voy a llorar. Sev, eso ha sido muy, pero que muy, bonito de tu parte... Ves como yo tenía razón. Si es que en el fondo eres un bonachón!_. "Sin pasarse..." Aunque ni él mismo creía lo que estaba haciendo. Era verdad que él era todo lo que Harry le había dicho, pero hubo un tiempo en el que no fue así. Después de dejar la escuela, lejos de sus padres y los merodeadores, antes de aceptar Merlín sabrá porqué la marca oscura, pasó dos años feliz. Siendo una persona amable y atenta, a lo mejor no tanto como la mayoría, pero sí mucho más de lo que era ahora. Esos dos años fueron los mejores de su vida, y podía que gracias a Harry volviesen.  
  
- Claro que acepto.- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.  
  
_Qué bonitoooooo..._- dijo ahora la conciencia de Harry.- _Creo que voy a llorar..._ **Bueno, mejor ser su amigo que nada no?** _Claro, Harry, claro_...  
  
- Pues si me permites, me marcho a ver el partido... Cuando vuelva te lo cuento, de acuerdo?  
  
- Claro.  
  
Snape se marchó. dejando en su sala de estar a un chico de dieciséis años más feliz que unas pascuas.  
  
.---..--.-.--.-.-  
  
Harry se pasó un rato recordando lo que le acavaba de pasar. Era amigo de Snape! no se lo creía... **Pensaba que tendría que ser yo quien lo propusiese, pero me algro de que fuera él**. Y_ ves como no te odia... si ya te lo decía yo que se preocupaba por ti_. **Si bueno, pero... Aix... que feliz!** _pareces una colegiala...¬¬_ **Bueno, en cierto sentido lo soy. Vaya, que voy al colegio, no?  
**  
Fue pasando el rato y el Gryffindor empezó a aburrirse. Al menos Snape le podría haber puesto música como la otra vez, no? Empezó a cantar. Ahora que tenía voz la aprovecharía... Pero la canción nunca fue su fuerte, la verdad es que cantaba de pena. Empezó a poner en voz alta las posibilidades de ganar de cada equipo. Pero eso sólo le hizo ponerse triste por no poder verlo. Se quedó callado, esperando oír algo, cualquier sonido que le indicara como avanzaba el partido. Pero era imposible oír algo. Estaban en las mazmorras! Respiró hondo y cansado de esperar volvió a cantar. Esta vez el himno de Gryffindor.  
  
_ Gryffindor, el mejor  
Gryffindor, le mejor.  
Somos los leones  
Los campeones!  
_  
Iba a empezar la segunda estrofa cuando oyó como se abría la puerta.  
  
- Potter... me parece que no es muy sensato cantar eso en terreno serpiente...  
  
- Me estaba aburriendo. Como han quedado? seguro que ha ganado Slytherin, a que sí?  
  
- Sí señor.- dijo Snape con una sonrisa.- Si ganamos el próximo partido, o aunque perdamos por treinta o menos, quedamos campeones.  
  
- Ya, pero olvida que es el partido Gryffindor VS. Slytherin. Y que los leones somos campeones.  
  
- Si ya lo he oído.- Severus esbozó una sonrisa.- Por cierto, canta nefastamente mal.  
  
Harry rió.- sí, suelen decírmelo a menudo. Y quien ha marcado los goles? Quien ha cazado la snitch? Malfoy?  
  
Snape sonrió. Ese chico sí que amaba el Quidditch. Se notaba que estaba ansioso por saberlo todo. suspiró y lo cargó en brazos.  
  
-Eh! Qué hace?  
  
- Le llevo al comedor señor Potter. Para estar más cómodo.  
  
- Ah, gracias.  
  
Y allí, sentados cada uno en un sillón, estuvieron hablando durante casi hora y media del partido.  
  
Cuando acabaron. Ya era la hora de la comida, así que Severus fue a comer. Nunca lo admitiría, pero se lo había pasado bien hablando con Harry sobre Quidditch.  
  
Al llegar al comedor Albus le sonrió y empezó ha hablarle.  
  
-Te veo feliz Severus... Qué ha ocurrido?  
  
- Nada. Potter ya puede hablar perfectamente y...  
  
- Si?  
  
- Digamos que hemos arreglado nuestras diferencias...  
  
- Diferencias? Y, como?.- preguntó con picardía.  
  
-No Albus, no es lo que estás pensando.  
  
-Y en qué estaba pensando?.- preguntó el director con una sonrisa.  
  
-Lo sabes perfectamente... Da igual. Le he explicado que no le odio, y ya está.  
  
- Ah... y ya está? .-preguntó un poco desilusionado.  
  
- si, ya está.  
  
- Mejor. Precisamente es lo que quería que hicieras. Si Harry seguía pensando que le odiabas por mucho contacto que hubieseis tenido no se hubiera recuperado... Aunque se lo podrías haber mostrado de otra manera...  
  
Como podía ser, que siendo Albus el director de la escuela, dejase vía libre a una relación profesor alumno? "A no ser" pensó Severus. "A no ser, que hacer lo que su mente pervertida piensa,sea la única manera con la que Harry se cure...." El corazón le empezó a latir más rápidamente. De momento había hecho las paces con Harry, eran amigos, mucho más de lo que nunca llegó a imaginar. Aceptaba que el chico le atraía, pero nuna haría nada con Harry, era un menor. Ayer cuando le diste el beso de buenas noches, y la caricia... te daba igual no? "Ayer me dejé llevar... " Pues déjate llevar un poco más... "Además, Albus lo acaba de decir, mientras estemos juntos y sepa que no le odio, ya es suficiente, no? Me estoy volviendo paranoico..."  
  
-Bueno Severus...- dijo Dumbledore para cambiar de tema. Parecía que hablar de Harry hacía que Severus se quedara en estado ausente.- Que te ha parecido el partido?  
  
Snape miró al director y, decidido a alejar a Harry de su mente, le contestó.  
  
..--..---...----..----..-..--.--  
  
Después de la comida, Severus tuvo que acabar de corregir unos trabajos para el día siguiente así que no tuvo tiempo para hablar con Harry. Pero éste se sentía feliz con el solo hecho de estar en la misma habitación que Snape. Oirle dejar escapar algún insulto dirigido a algún alumno sin aptitudes para las pociones, o simplemente disfrutar de la sensacion que le invadía desde que Snape le había dicho que podían ser amigos. Snape se fue a cenar y cuando volvió quiso llevar a la cama a Harry, pero éste no estaba cansado...  
  
- No he hecho nada en todo el día, no he gastado energías... No tengo sueño.  
  
-Pero es hora de dormir Potter...  
  
-Sabe? parecemos un padre y un hijo...  
  
- Si? no me diga...  
  
- Eso me recuerda...- Harry se puso rojo.  
  
-Que le recuerda Potter?  
  
-Que...bueno, los hijos se duermen...  
  
-No tenemos toda la noche...  
  
-Cuandos se les cuenta un cuento.  
  
-Y?  
  
-Que... bueno, si me contara otro cuento... Como me quedé dormido.....-se quedó callado.- Suena patético verdad? un chico de dieciséis años, pidiendo que le cuenten un cuento...  
  
-Bueno, si quiere...  
  
Que más daba mostrar un poco más de humanidad a esas alturas!  
  
-Que cuento quiere...  
  
-La bella durmiente.- dijo con una sonrisa. .- pero le puede cambiar el nombre por el de Harry Potter.  
  
- Muy gracioso...  
  
-Pero si fue usted quien se lo propuso a Dumbledore...  
  
-No, si ahora será culpa mía... Está bien. A ver...  
  
Severus puso a Harry en la cama y empezó a relatar el cuento.  
  
_ Érase una vez un Rey y una reina...  
_  
Severus fue contando el cuento que por lo que Harry pudo intuir, sabía de memoria. Esta vez Harry no se durmió. Quería escuchar la voz de Snape, esa voz tan diferente y a la vez tan suya, que utilizaba para contar cuentos. Cuando hubo acabado. Harry bostezó y le dio las buenas noches.  
  
-Buenas noches profesor, y gracias.  
  
-No hay de que.- se levantó y arropó al joven.- Buenas noches a ti también.  
  
Fue a darle un beso, pero esta vez Harry estaba despierto... Le acarició la frente y se fue a dormir. Esperando que pronto el chico se curase, o no se podría controlar mucho más...  
  
..---.--..-------...----  
  
Les gustó? a mi personalmente no mucho, pero esk este cap. lo escribí dos veces y esta es la mejor. La otra era demasiado sentimental y dulzona...  
  
Espero k les haya gustado! y ya saben, dejenme un reviucito, si??? jejej. gracias. 

No sé si Gryfindor tiene himno... pero yo me lo inventé. Se k es cutre, pero bueno...

ni€a ( o niea ) 


	8. En blanco y negro

Hola!!! Akí el octavo capítulo y, penúltimo! Sí mis queridas señoritas ( y si hay algún señorito) esta historia está llegando a su fin. El próximo cap. será el final, pero... jajaja... ¬¬  
  
Por cierto, para los k me dejaron un reviu en el otro cap. Tienen una sorpresa! ;) Ahora los revius!  
  
**Kat Basted y Katy**: Hola chicas! Gracias por vuestro reviu como siempre, me partí de risa xD Bueno, Snape no le va a bañar más, o al menos no k Harry no se pueda valer por si mismo.... Así k ....Y si se besan o no, ya lo vereís. espero k os guste este cap.!  
  
**Ana Rickman-** Hola! Thanks por el reviu! bueno, Severus no sabe k si le abren los ojso Harry puede ver, y Harry... está ocupado con otras cosas, así k de momento sigue estando cegato jeje...k te guste el cap.!  
  
**S-chan:** Thanks por el reviu! sí, sé k me quedó un Snape dulzón pero esk el pobre con tanto autocontrol está por desesperar... Lo del cuento... Lo tendré en cuenta para el proximo cap. Que recordar k será el último! así k dejarme muuuchos revius! ( k morro k tengo...¬¬)  
  
**Earwen Zabini** Pues sí Sev tiene muvho autocontrol po esk en el fondo sabía k Harry tenía k decirle eso y también sabe que se lo ha ganado a pulso... Gracias por el reviu! y disfruta del cap.!  
  
**marla:** Acias! n.n  
  
**Zeisse** Sip, Harry se deahogó y Sev tuvo k contenerse y desfogarse con los pobres alumnos inocentes k encontró por el pasillo... jejej enga k disfrutes de este también!  
  
**Cerdo Volador:** Ok pos te llamaré Lucero. Principalmente te lo pregunté por una cosa relacionada con la surprise k he mencionado arriba jeje. Acias por el reviu y bueno, espero k este cap. también te guste!  
  
**gabyKinomoto:** Acias! n.n  
  
**BlackLady:** Creo k tendré k informar a Snape de k se deje llevar, todas os quejais de su autocontrol...xD Las conciencias se conocen? pues no sé... Me parecen k son las gemelas perdidas....( como se parecen tanto..xD)Thanks por el reviu!  
  
**Kendra Duova:** Gracias por el reviu! y bueno, si Harry ya abrirá los ojos, trankila! jejeje....  
  
Acabada la contestación sólo decir k espero k os guste y k todo es de Rowling ( menos la trama)  
  
**CAPÍTULO 8**  
  
_En blanco y negro._  
  
Harry bostezó. Se sentía taaan bien. Había conseguido el priemr paso de su lista; ser amigo de Snape. Por que nadie creería que Harry se conformaría sólo con eso, verdad? No, él estaba decidido a abusar un poco de esa amistad para llegar más lejos. Si era verdad lo que su querida conciencia decía, no le era tan indiferente a Snape...  
  
De repente notó algo. Tenía los ojos abiertos! **Ey! ya puedo ver! pero, porqué todo es en blanco y negro? **_No es en blanco y negro, es que aun no estás del todo curado, puedes ver, pero tu precisión ocular es débil, no creo que pudieras caminar mucho sin tropezarte con algo._ **Entonces puedo moverme? Pruébalo tú mismo...**  
  
Y así lo hizo. Levantó un brazo y se movió!. Estaba rebosante de felicidad.  
  
**Escucha, y tú como sabes todo esto?** _Harry, eso es un secreto._ **Ya, claro...**  
  
Entonces Harry oyó como alguien abría la puerta de su derecha, Giró su cabeza con un poco de dificultad, ya que los músculos estaban agarrotados por la falta de movimiento, no veía muy bien así que cogió las gafas de la mesita de noche y se fijó que Snape salía del baño con sólo una toalla en la cintura. Severus quedó de espaldas a Harry mientras abría el armario y escogía qué túnica negra se pondría. Con eso, Harry pudo observar a su maestro.  
  
El cabello mojado le llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros. Estaba enganchado a la espalda por el agua, que caía en forma de gotas que bajaban por esa piel que según la vista de Harry era de un gris claro. Pero, no toda la piel de la espalda era gris, había una especie de tatuaje que la ocupaba toda. En el centro, resigiendo la columna vertebral, se levantaba el cuerpo de lo que parecía un dragón. De él salían dos alas que se abrían grandes y ocupaban toda la espalda de lado a lado. (na- más o menos como el de Fye en el primer tomo de Tsubasa reservoir chronicle )  
  
**Guau! que tatuaje más chulo!** pensó Harry, que no podía apartar la viste de él. **Como será acariciarlo?** _Con el dedo o la lengua?_ **Qué buena esa...jeje  
**  
Pero Snape había notado la insistente mirada en su espalda, y aún con la toalla en la cintura se giró para ver a un Harry Potter con los ojos abiertos y mirándole fijamente.  
  
- Ya, ya ha recuperado la vista? Ya está curado del todo?  
  
-No exactamente. Veo en blanco y negro, y no tengo la percepción suficiente como para moverme libremente ,ya que podría caerme.  
  
-Ah...- dijo impactado.- Y como sabes todo eso?  
  
Decirle que se lo había contado su conciencia...No, mejor no.- Pues, sólo lo sé.  
  
- Bueno, pues supongo que Dumbledore estará contento...  
  
- Sí, supongo que si. - dijo Harry que ahora estaba perdido mirando el cuerpo de su profesor. Éste se dio cuenta y, cogiendo la ropa que se había preparado, se fue al cuarto de baño a vestirse.  
  
Para el momento en el que el profesor salió. Ya vestido y con el cabello seco, Harry se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama.  
  
- Potter, si no le importa, tengo que ir a desayunar y a dar clases, así que le veré después de la comida. De acuerdo?  
  
-Claro. Puedo ir a la sala?  
  
-Si quiere...  
  
-Puedo coger algún libro para leer?  
  
Parecía que Severus lo estaba pensando." Tengo algún libro que Harry no pueda leer? No, me parece que no..." _Sí, porque el Kamasutra lo tienes guardado bajo llave..._ "Yo no tengo esas cosas..." _Ya, y yo soy una pobre monja_...  
  
- Bueno, Potter, sí puede leer lo que le venga en gana. Vaya con cuidado y no destroce nada.  
  
-No señor.- le contestó con una sonrisa.-Adiós y que pase un buen día!.  
  
- Adiós.  
  
..------...----..------...-------  
  
Severus se encontraba ya en la comida. En el desayuno había contado a Dumbledore las mejoras sobre Harry y el director se había mostrado muy contento.  
  
- Escucha Severus, creo que ahora que más o menos puede ver... Creo que ya tendrá hambre y a lo mejor inclusa ya irá al baño. No te pido que le acompañes allí.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Pero sí que, si es cierto que no ve bien, le dieras de comer o por lo menos le cortases la comida, no querremos que se corte un dedo...  
  
-Eh? .- respiró hondo. Porque se sorprendía? Albus debía ser algún experimento fallido de la naturaleza, todas sus ideas eran extravagantes, todo lo que saliera de su boca sería extraño...- Claro Albus...  
  
-Bien.- dijo éste sonriendo.  
  
.---..---..--...------..--  
  
Cuando Severus llegó a sus aposentos vio como Harry estaba en el sillón leyendo un libro sobre defensa de las artes oscuras. Se quedó mirando, su cabello despeinado, su pijama arrugado con los primeras botones deshechos, esos pies descalzos... Harry se giró.  
  
- Ya está aquí profesor?.- dijo con voz inocente.  
  
-Sí, ya he acabado mis clases por hoy. Los lunes son una bendición, sólo clase por las mañanas... -dijo sentándose en el sofá.  
  
Quedaron callados, rodeados por un silencio agradable que fue roto por el ruido de las tripas de Harry. El Gryffindor tenía hambre.  
  
-Lo siento.- dijo el joven.  
  
-No se disculpe. Ya me ha avisado Dumbledore que seguramente ahora ya empezaría a tener hambre e ir al baño...  
  
-Sí es verdad, hace rato he ido.  
  
-Bien, eso es buena señal. Què quiere para comer? le pediré a mi elfina que lo prepare...  
  
-Pues... Una ensalada y una tortilla.  
  
- Bien.- dijo levantándose y acercándose al fuego.- La tortilla francesa o española?  
  
Harry le miró, un chiste se le había ocurrido.  
  
-Me da igual, no voy a hablar con ella...  
  
Severus le miró levantando una ceja.  
  
-Es muy malo haciendo chistes, Potter...  
  
-Pues a mi me ha gustado.- dijo aún riendo.  
  
-Como la quiere la tortilla?  
  
-A la francesa...  
  
Severus llamó a su elfina Niea y le pidió la ensalada, la tortilla, un agua y una manzana. Cuando Niea lo trajo todo, Severus se quedó mirando.  
  
-Creo que aunque no vea bien, puede comérselo sin problemas, verdad? No es necesario que le corte nada, no?  
  
- No señor, no es necesario.  
  
-Bien, pues ya puede comer. Yo voy a corregir unos trabajos...  
  
Y dicho y hecho. Harry empezó a comer mientras observaba a Snape corregir unos trabajos de Rawnclaw de quinto. Cuando acabó de comer, volvió al sofá y se tumbó a descansar. Su profesor le miró y le preguntó si tenía sueño.  
  
-No, sólo es la ñoña que te da después de comer...  
  
-Ah...  
  
-Por cierto...- dijo Harry, con una sonrisa que no le gustó nada a Severus.- Me podría explicar estas fotos? -Preguntó sacando un álbum de debajo el sofá.  
  
A Snape casi le da algo al ver ese álbum en manos de Potter. "Mierda, no me acordé del álbum... Eso no lo tenía que haber visto..."  
  
-Usted me dijo que podía mirar todo lo que quisiera...  
  
-Sí, sí, no le hecho la culpa...- dijo masajeandose las sienes. Ahora tendría que explicarle muchas cosas al joven Potter.  
  
Se acercó al joven y se sentó junto a él. Abrió el álbum y miró la primera foto, que mostraba a tres chicas y al profesor encima de una mesa vestidos de vampiros.  
  
-Ésta.- empezó a explicar.- Es de cuando hice un cursillo de artes oscuras al salir de Hogwarts. Cada grupo tuvo que disfrazarse de lo que quería y el nuestro eligió los vampiros. Las tres chicas son Ana Rickman, S-chan y ésta de aquí con ese brillo cerca de su oído izquierdo, es Kat Basted, el brillo es su conciencia, Katy.  
  
**Yo la conozco**.-dijo la conciencia de Harry.- _Si te quejas porque yo soy pervertida... ella aún lo es más. _**Lo dudo pero bueno...  
**  
Severus giró la página. En ella había dos fotos más.

-Esta foto está hecha en la mansión Malfoy, en una fiesta de Lucius.Temática hawaiana, por eso todos estamos vestidos así... Como puedes ver, el rubio de la izquierda es él a los dieciocho, la de su lado, es Earwen Zabini, yo, y marla.- Harry se quedó impresionado. Lucius era la viva imagen de Draco...  
  
El hombre más mayor volvió a girar la página. Dos fotos más. En una salía Severus en la playa con dos chicas , los tres en bañador. **Severus estaba muy, pero que muy bien a los dieciocho...-** se dijo Harry.  
  
-Esta, es una que se hicieron Lucero y Kendra Duova conmigo, después me la enviaron. Y esta de aquí,- dijo negando con la cabeza.- Es cuando me hicieron una fiesta sorpresa...  
  
Harry intentó no reírse, pero imaginar a Snape celebrando su cumpleaños... Y encima una fiesta sorpresa...  
  
La foto mostraba un montón de chicas y chicos y él en medio.Todos con un poco de nata del pastel en la nariz.  
  
-Esta es Zessie, aquí gabyKinomoto, este es Ártemis, la DamaNorris, ésta de aquí es Amazona verde con Blacklady. El de la punta es Kalher con Endie-Kant.( si Endie, he empezado a leer tu historia y está muy bien.)  
  
-Si que conocía a chicas...- dijo con voz pícara.  
  
- Ya, era todo un seductor...  
  
Harry empezó a reírse.  
  
-No sé de que te ríes... Hasta tú has caído en mis redes...  
  
Allí a Harry se quedó paralizado. Se puso rojo y decidió que mirar fijamente al frente era mucho más sensato.  
  
Había decidido intentar seducir a Snape pero cuando el hombre le había dicho eso se le había ido todo el valor Gryffindor. Le podría haber dicho cualquier frase ocurrente de las que se le habían ocurrido pero no, no podía.  
  
Snape se levantó y volvió a la mesa a corregir los trabajos. Así permanecieron hasta que Harry se levantó y pidió a Snape si se podía ir a duchar, si podía pedir que le trajeran ropa.  
  
-Claro Potter, otro pijama, o ropa normal?  
  
-Otro pijama ya va bien. Si no tengo que salir estaré más cómodo.  
  
-Bien.  
  
Y mientras Harry se dirigía hacía el baño, Severus llamó a su elfina para que le trajera un pijama del señor Potter.  
  
.----.----.----  
  
Harry ya había acabado de ducharse, que bien que se sentía ahora! no había tenido muchos problemas con lo de la visión en blanco y negro. Casi se mete el champú en el ojo pero nada más. Al salir se secó con la toalla y se la enrolló en la cintura. Buscó su ropa pero no la encontró. **Es verdad, no he oído a Snape que entrara a dejármela...Tendré que salir.** _Pues aprovecha y lúcete!_ **Claro.-** dijo con una sonrisa lobuna. Ahora aprovecharía la oportunidad.  
  
Salió del baño con una mano sujetando la toalla y la otra removiéndose el cabello. Se giró y miró a Snape.  
  
-Sabe dónde está mi ropa?.- preguntó bajando la mano que tenía en el cabello por su cuello y torso.  
  
-Se la he dejado encima de su cama. Pensé que no querría que le molestara mientras se duchaba.  
  
-O, muy amable.- dijo con una sonrisa seductora.- Bien, me voy a vestir.  
  
-Vaya, y por cierto. Dentro de poco Niea, mi elfina, nos traerá la cena de acuerdo? Así usted no estará solo y no tendrá que aparecer en público...  
  
-Muchas gracias.  
  
Harry se giró lentamente y poco a poco fue dirigiéndose a la habitación. Para su satisfacción notó como Snape no le quitaba los ojos de encima.  
  
"Merlín, ese chico acabará con mi autocontrol..." (lectoras del fic- pues que acabe rapidito que nos morimos de las ganas!!!)_ Severus, sabes que no es bueno resistirse a lo inevitable, verdad?_ "Sí, pero por intentarlo no pierdo nada." _No, claro, a menos que para ti placer signifique nada...  
_  
Mientras, en la habitación, Harry estaba intentando relajarse. Lo había conseguido! Se había paseado semidesnudo por delante de Snape y éste casi se lo come. **Y es que quien se me resiste con sólo una toalla y el agua corriendo libremente por mi piel...** _Ui.... me parece que la vanidad ataca..._ **Pero no te quejarás eh? estoy haciendo lo que tú me dices** _Y no me quejo. No ves lo bien que está saliendo?_ **Ya bueno, menos flores...  
**  
Harry se vistió con el pijama que le habían traído. Para su satisfacción fue el que él quería. Negro con pequeños símbolos japoneses en plateado, regalo de Sírius antes de su muerte... Antes de salir, intentó acomodarse un poco el pelo, pero viendo que era imposible, desistió y volvió a la sala. Allí estaba Snape, poniendo la mesa.  
  
Un mantel de color gris claro, cubiertos y copas de cristal fino y reluciente.  
  
-Ahora vendrá Niea a traernos la cena.  
  
-Y que será?- preguntó apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.  
  
-Lo mismo que sirven en el gran comedor. Sopa de pescado, carne a la plancha y nata con nueces.  
  
-M... que rico.- dijo Harry pasándose la lengua por los labios.  
  
Como era de esperar , Snape no apartó la vista de él. Se quedaron mirando hasta que Niea llegó y Severus apartó la mirada de Harry para ir a ayudarla.  
  
.---.---.----.----  
  
La cena no podía ir mejor. Harry estaba tan entretenido hablando de todo y nada con su profesor que había olvidado su plan de seducción, incluso que era su profesor. Ahora eran dos amigos hablando. Por suerte pudo comer bien. La sopa no se le cayó como había bromeado Snape, y éste sólo le tuvo que cortar la carne al ver que el joven podría llegar a hacer un destrozo.  
  
Ahora se encontraban los dos sentado en el sofá, uno al lado del otro comiendo su nata con nueces. Severus hablando sobre ese cursillo de artes oscuras del que le había hablado. Harry se llevó una cucharada de nata a la boca, pero tan inmerso en Severus se encontraba que la cuchara dio contra su mejilla.  
  
-Aix!.- se quejó.  
  
Snape le vio y se echó a reír.  
  
-Potter... no sabe comer?.- preguntó con el tono que hacía servir en clases. El tono que había dejado olvidado mientras hablaba con Harry a quien había estado tuteando toda la cena.  
  
-Sí que sé. -se quejó éste. quitándose un poco de la nata que le había caído en el pantalón.  
  
Snape se le acercó y con un dedo le quitó la nata de la mejilla. Al notar la proximidad de su maestro Harry se tensó un poco, sus sentidos seductores atacando otra vez. Les hizo caso. Cogió el dedo con nata y se lo acercó a la boca, la abrió y sacó la lengua, que procedió a limpiar el dedo de su maestro de toda la nata habida y por haber. Cuando acabó le dio un pequeño beso.  
  
Severus estaba de piedra. Con sólo ese acto, el joven ya lo había empezado a excitar. Esa lengua joven acariciando su dedo... No tendría que haberse resistido a la tentación, pero no pudo hacer nada. Y que mejor que continuar? Se acercó más a Harry, nariz contra nariz. Fijó sus ojos negros en los verdes de Harry y finalmente le besó.  
  
Primero suavemente, labios rozándose. La lengua de Severus lamió el labio inferior de su alumno, deleitnándose con ese mar de sensaciones que son sólo ese beso casi imperceptible podía llegar a sentir. Harry abrió los labios, dejando paso a Severus. Sus lengua se encontraron y la pasión tomó el relevo. Cada vez se volvía más apasionado. De repente, Harry se sentía incomodo, notaba algo que se le clavaba en la espalda, que se iba a caer... Y BUM! se dio de cabeza y espalda contra el suelo. Al estar sentado tan a la punta del sofá, cuando se tumbó para disfrutar más del beso, fue recostándose cada vez más al brazo del mueble y había acabado cayendo.  
  
Los dos hombres se miraban. Uno aun aturdido por el golpe, el otro no sabía que hacer. Reír, levantarse y seguir... No podía. Eso estaba prohibido! él era un profesor. Ya había infringido suficiente las reglas...  
  
Un trueno resonó. Tan inmersos el uno en el otro habían estado que no se habían dado cuenta de que una terrible tormenta se desataba en el exterior.  
  
Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Harry.  
  
-Más vale que vaya a dormir señor Potter.  
  
Harry le miró confuso. Otra vez a los apellidos? Snape no hacía cara de estar de buen humor. Unas arrugas se habían formado en su frente y eso quería decir que estaba pensando. Pensando que no debía de haber besado a Harry? **No puede ser que no quisiera, si casi me come**! _Harry, igual que para ti fue difícil, para él también lo es, y más porque él es un profesor y estas relaciones están prohibidas..._ **Mira quien habla! la que me incitó a esto**! _ya bueno... mejor que hagas caso y vayas a dormir...  
_  
Harry se levantó y se fue a su cama enfadado y confuso. Otro trueno resonó, no le gustaban las tormentas... Ahora no podría dormir.  
  
.-----.---------.-------  
  
Bueno... Que, no se quejarán eh? k ya ha habido besito.... Que queris más?? jujuju, no se si os lo daré para eso necesito revius!! xD Espero k os haya gustado la escena de la nata...m... esk se me vino a la cabeza y no me pudo resistir!  
Lo del tatuaje de Sev, lo siento po esk me encantan los tios con tatuajes y piercings! ( sólo hace falta ver a Billy de Good Charlote... mi Billy...)bueno ya prou k desvarío.... Ya saben muchos revius y tendrán pronto el ultimo cap.!   
  
espero k les haya gustado mi regalito, de salir en fotos con Sev! es una manera de agradecerles k me menaden tantos revius!.  
  
deww  
  
niea. 


	9. Cuardo

Hola!! Bienvenidos a este último capítulo de Sleepnig alive, para vuestra alegría ( supongo ) en este cap. Habrá **_lemon_**! Así k leerlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad y bla, bla, bla. No seáis muy duras k es el primero k escribo ok?????? Acias!! n.n  
  
**Marla:** Muchas gracias por el reviu! Contenta de k te gustase lo de la foto ¡! espero k te guste este último cap.  
  
**Reyka**: Hola! sip, a mi tmb me gustan más las k no sale Voldie metiendo la nariz... Por lo de la foto no te preocupes... imagina k estabas en una y ya xD thanks por el reviu y k disfrutes con este último cap.!!  
  
**Earwen:** Eso era un reviu? xD jajaja me ha hecho mucha gracia xD Estoy convenciendo a Sev para k me deje los negativos po ni modo...xD espero k te guste el cap.!! Ah! con el fic de Agua trankila, k ya tengo la mitad del sigiente cap... supongo k para la semana k viene estará...  
  
**Enide-kant:** Wapa!!! perdón!!! ( Niea se pone de rodillas) cuando leí k estaba mal tu nik lo fui a mirar, leí y digo "pero si está bien..." vuelvo a mirar, i estaba mal... v.v Perdón!!! si esk soy una despistada.... Si, me estoy leyendo Aldelarth! y esta muy chulo! de momento sólo voy por el cap.7 po bueno...xD Dew! y k te guste el cap.!!  
  
**Kat Basted y Katy**: Holas!! contenta de k os gustasen esas fotos.... xD y espero k este cap. también os guste... Hasta otra!  
  
**Chiquinkira:** Wuola! Gracias por el reviu! k por cierto es el k hace 100!!! guaaa estoy tan contenta, nunca pensé k recibiría tantos revius.... jee, espero k disfrutes con este último cap.!  
  
**Ali:** Jejeje.... si bueno, la pasión es lo k tiene... Espero k estés contenta con el lemon... como ya he dicho es el primero k hago y espero k me haya salido como mínimo decentemente... K disfrutes con el cap.! y thanks por el reviu!  
  
**S-chan**: Gracias! si, yo tmb soy una fan de crónicas vampíricas!! me encantan los vampiros...Si el cap. anterior te pareció largo... este lo es bastante más! espero k te guste!  
  
**Ana Rickman:** De nada mujer, es lo mínimo k podía hacer para daros las gracias.... Bueno, Sev sí se kedó pensativo... po no creo k pueda luchar mucho más contra sus deseos.... jejeje... ( yo me encargaré de eso...) Gracias por el reviu! y k te guste el cap.!  
  
**Mirug:** Thanks por el reviu! espero k te guste el cap.!  
  
**Mia Azakura:** Bua! yo tmb kisiera ser Harry!! pero bueno todo no se puede tener... Espero k te guste el cap.! y por lo de la inspiración... La verdad esk este fic lo he podido escribir tan bien gracias a todos los k me han dejado revius, pk la verdad, cada vez kleo uno me siento MUY feliz!  
  
**Kendra duova:** Thanks por el reviu! contenta de k te gustase el regalito de la foto... Y bueno espero k tmb te guste este cap.!  
  
**BlackLady:** k pasará en la tormenta.... jajaja lee y verás xD Gracias por el reviu! y espero k te guste el cap.!  
  
**Cerdo Volador:** La li ho! Lucero-chan! n.n jejeje si, era la mejor foto po esk tu te lo mereces! ( tienes mesenjer? si es así dimelo! jeje el mio es mi direccion) Y por k se acabe no te preocupes pk haré una secuela.... po no será sobre Harry y Severus será Harry y..¿?... Po tranki, pk si habrá algo entre ellos jejej.... Po tardaré un poco en empezar a subirla... Bueno, eso, k espero k te guste el cap. No esperes demasiado con el lemo.... y Gracias por seguir mi fic!  
  
**Bea-Lokiya:** Hola! gracias por el reviu! bueno... pues de esta pareja, Soledad de Ana Rickman está muy bien, las traducciones de alima21... El de sanción....  
  
**Bellatrix Charmed**: Hola Aran! Gracias por el reviu! encantada de k te guste tanto el fic! espero k tmb te guste mucho este cap. y Gracias por el reviu!  
  
**Amazona verde**: Hola! jajaja bueno, no, el Kamasutra de Sev está bien guardado en mi habitación... jajaj xD no hombre no, k es broma... jeje Es magico, muggle y extraterrestrejajjaja bueno, espero k te guste el cap.! Y gracias por el reviu....  
  
Bueno... legados akí sólo falta decir k todo es de Rowling menos la trama y k bueno, estoy muy contenta por todos los revius k he recivido! Este cap va dedicado a todo el mundo k ha ido siguiendo, dejando revius o no.** GRACIAS A TODS**!  
  
**CAPÍTULO 9  
**  
_Curado  
_  
Harry estaba tumbado en su cama. Tapado con la sábana intentando dormir. Pero los acontecimientos de esa noche no le dejaban. Había pasado una noche fantástica con Snape. Hablando como si fueran viejos amigos. Pero después, él tuvo que ceder a sus deseos y limpiar la nata del dedo de Severus con su lengua... Allí había comenzado todo... Se miraron a los ojos, y se besaron. Hasta que la pasión hizo caer a Harry del sofá, sí, muy romántico. Pero porque Snape de repente se había puesto tan serio? No lo entendía. La tormenta que se desataba en el exterior era un claro reflejo de lo que el joven Gryffindor sentía en su interior. Sentimientos confusos que se arremolinaban, y mucho miedo. Y si a partir de ahora Snape le odiaba de verdad?  
  
Un trueno resonó y Harry se estremeció. No le gustaban las tormentas. Le traían muy malos recuerdos. Cuando estaba en su dormitorio de Gryffindor no le pasaba nada porque estaba con sus amigos pero ahora se encontraba en la habitación de su profesor, con un lío de pensamientos y sentimientos tal en su cabeza que la tormenta sólo hacía que empeorarlos...  
  
Harry sabía que Snape había ido a dormir hacía poco. Cuando él se había acostado en la cama había intentado dormir pero no podía. Quería hablar con Snape, pero éste entró en la habitación casi una hora más tarde, se fue al baño a cambiarse y al tumbarse en la cama parecía que hubiese desaparecido. No se oía ni el ruido de su respiración ni se había movido.  
  
**Seguro que se arrepiente... No sé porque te hice caso! si no le hubiera besado ahora estaría durmiendo la mar de bien...** - le decía Harry a su conciencia. Entonces un trueno realmente fuerte se oyó como si estuviera a tan sólo centímetros de Harry y a éste se le escapó un pequeño grito.  
  
-Ah!- gritó- **me cago en la puta tormenta de los cojones**- se dijo a sí mismo harto de no poder dormir.- todo es culpa de Sn...- Pero no pudo acabar la frase porque Snape se había levantado de la cama y estaba mirándole.  
  
- Se puede saber que le pasa? porque no está durmiendo?  
  
Sí, otra vez le trataba de usted, pero al menos no con esa voz fría que había empleado para hacerle ir a dormir...  
  
- Es que...- no le iba a decir que le daban miedo las tormentas, no señor.- No tengo sueño.  
  
Otro trueno hizo retumbar el castillo sonando aún más fuerte que el anterior. Harry dio un salto y se aferró a su profesor.  
  
- Potter, no me diga que le dan miedo las tormentas...- dijo Severus divertido.  
  
- Bueno.....  
  
- Que hace cuando está en la torre de Gryffindor? - le preguntó sentándose en el borde de la cama, queriéndole ayudar.  
  
- Allí no tengo miedo, sé que estoy con mis amigos y que no me puede pasar nada...  
  
- Y aquí no está seguro ?  
  
**Si no me hubiese tratado tan mal después de darme el mejor beso de mi vida estaría durmiendo más tranquilamente que un bebé... Pero por su culpa mi cabecita está llena de sentimientos y pensamientos raros que nunca tuve.-** Pero calro, eso no se lo iba ha decir..  
  
- No es eso señor.  
  
- Ya... y en casa de sus tíos?  
  
- Allí es donde no puedo dormir.  
  
- Y porqué si se puede saber?  
  
Harry se puso rojo, no se lo quería contar, pero a lo mejor, así volvían a tenerse confianza. **Y ahora no la traicionaré. No la echaré a perder. Me conformaré a tenerlo como amigo...  
**  
- Pues, no puedo dormir porque me recuerdan a la noche en que Voldemort mató a mis padres. No sé si llovía ese día pero des de pequeño tenía un sueño en el que había una tormenta muy fuerte, una luz verde y una risa fría y cruel. .- tragó saliva, era a la primera persona a la que se lo contaba, ni tan siquiera lo sabía Ron.- Primero no me daba miedo, pero cuando descubrí que ese sueño era del día que mataron a mis padres... A partir de allí les tengo miedo, me recuerdan todo lo malo que me ha pasado y que seguro me tendrá que pasar. - acabó agachando la cabeza e intentando no llorar.  
  
- Vaya, es normal.- le dijo, mientras le apartaba el flequillo de los ojos.  
  
Otro trueno resonó y Harry se aferró aún más a Severus.  
  
- Sh... tranquilo Harry, tranquilo. No te pasará nada. No lo permitiré.- dijo en un susurro, pero Harry le oyó.  
  
Levantó la cabeza para mirar directamente a los ojos a su profesor. Era cierto lo que había oído?  
  
- Sí, Harry, es cierto. Me ha costado admitirlo, y siento haberme comportado de esa manera antes, pero eres muy importante para mi.  
  
Harry no se lo podía creer. Entonces era verdad?, él también sentía lo mismo? Entonces no taicionaría nada, no? O le importaba de otra forma que no fuera sentimental o de pareja?  
  
- De que forma le importo? .- preguntó con voz temblorosa.  
  
- Así.  
  
Y Snape se acercó a él para besarlo. Fue recostando a Harry a la cama, y separando sus labios de los de Harry por sólo unos segundo, se tumbó a su lado, mordiéndole cariñosamente el cuello.  
  
- Ahora vamos a dormir, vale? - le aconsejó mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios, otro en la nariz y otro en la mejilla.  
  
-Claro.- aceptó Harry abrazando a Severus.  
  
.---.----.----.----.  
  
Alguien le estaba levantando el brazo, el calor tan confortante que había tenido a su lado toda la noche desapareció. Abrió los ojos para ver de quien se trataba y tan grandes fueron las sorpresas que un pequeño grito de felicidad se le escapó. Podía ver en colores! **Aunque mejor si me pusiera las gafas...**- se puso las gafas y entonces vio como Snape estaba sentado en el borde de la cama poniéndose las zapatillas. Lo recordó todo; la cena, la nata, el beso y la orden por parte de Snape que hizo a Harry ponerse triste al pensar que su profesor no le quería y que sí le odiaría de verdad a partir de ahora... Pero después de sufrir por eso y por los malos recuerdos que le traía la tormenta Snape se le había acercado, le había reconfortado, le había besado y ... Habían dormido juntos! Al pensar eso se puso rojo.  
  
- Que te pasa? - le preguntó Severus que desde que había visto como Harry cogía sus gafas le había estado observando.  
  
- Na-nada...  
  
- Bien, me alegro. Me voy a duchar que tengo que ir a clases.- Le dijo mientras se levantaba.  
  
- Profesor!  
  
- Sí?  
  
- Ya puedo ver bien. Creo que estoy curado...  
  
-Sí?- dijo Severus acercándose a Harry y mirándole de cerca.  
  
Le abrió los ojos para inspeccionarlos mejor y sonrió.  
  
- Sí creo que ya está curado.- le dijo a sólo medio palmo de distancia.  
  
Ninguno se pudo contener. Los labios del otro parecían una droga que una vez probada no podían dejar. Sus labios se juntaron, buscando apagar la sed del deseo. Finalmente se separaron y Harry le dio las gracias a Snape.  
  
- Gracias por todo. Por vigilarme, hacer todo lo que Dumbledore le dijo, por- el rubor volvió a cubrir sus mejillas.- consolarme ayer y... todo.  
  
- No hay de qué Harry. Puede que al principio no me gustase mucho, pero ahora daría lo que fuera por volverte a tener a mis brazos.- le dijo acercándose al joven Gryffindor hasta hacerle recostar en la cama- Tan indefenso...- le besó el cuello y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda a Harry.  
  
_Creo que mejor te dejo solo... me voy a visitar a Katy. Tú Genevive_ - le dijo a la conciencia de Severus.- _te vienes? Claro!_  
  
- Profesor...- dijo Harry con dificultad. Severus aun no dejaba su cuello.- No decía que tenía clases...  
  
- Por cinco minutos no pasará nada, verdad? .- dijo mirándole a los ojos.  
  
- No...  
  
Y se volvieron a besar. Cada vez con más deseo. Harry creía que si no paraban ya, no podría resistirse a desnudar a su profesor, quien estaba acariciándole los abdominales.  
  
- Sabe Potter, no me extraña que siempre gane a Malfoy....  
  
Harry sonrió, sabiendo que eso era un cumplido a su cuerpo.  
  
- Mejor me voy a duchar. Llama Niea y pídele el uniforme. Creo que ya podrías empezar las clases...  
  
- Gracias por recordármelo......- dijo el más joven fastidiado.   
  
Severus se levantó y se dirigió a la ducha. Harry se miró el reloj y vio que aun faltaban cuarenta minutos para empezar las clases. Si se daba un poco de prisa podría vestirse, ir a su habitación a coger los libros y desayunar.  
  
.------.-------.------.  
  
Hermione y Ron se encontraban en la sala común, dispuestos a ir a desayunar cuando el retrato se abrió y por él entró su amigo Harry Potter.  
  
- Harry! qué haces aquí?  
  
- Ya estás curado? - preguntó Hermione.  
  
- Sip.- les contestó el joven de cabellos desordenados.- Ya estoy completamente curado...  
  
- Entonces...- Hermione se puso roja y miró a Ron quien parecía que estaba pensando lo mismo que ella.  
  
Si Harry ya estaba curado quería decir que había estado en contacto con Snape, y a juzgar por la rapidez, esos contactos no debían ser sólo conversaciones... Podría ser que las pervertidas ideas de Ron hubieran sido ciertas? Podría ser que Harry y su profesor de pociones hubieran hecho... eso?  
  
Harry al notar el silencio de sus amigos les preguntó.  
  
- Saben, pensaba que estarían más contentos de verme...  
  
- Oh! Harry no es eso. Estamos muy contentos de que hayas abandonado al murciélago...  
  
-Ron!- le riñó Hermione mirando a Harry.  
  
- Oh, lo siento, a Snape.  
  
- Ui, ui, ui.... Aquí algo me huele mal... Qué os pasa?  
  
-Esque... bueno... Sabemos los efectos de la poción y tal...  
  
- Y nos gustaría saber como es que te has curado tan rápido.- acabó Ron.  
  
Harry se puso rojo al ver que sus amigos ya sabían de sus sentimientos hacia el maestro de pociones.  
  
- Y... no os enfadáis?  
  
- Porque tendríamos que hacerlo?  
  
- Bueno... con lo mal que nos ha tratado....  
  
- Harry!, tu felicidad es más importante.  
  
- Eso, mismo amigo. Además hacéis muy buena pareja.  
  
- Gracias...- dijo Harry ruborizándose otra vez.  
  
- Pero dinos, que habéis hecho para curarte?  
  
- Pues...- Les diría que se habían besado? o sólo les diría que le había bañado, leído y finalmente dormido con él?. Mejor se lo decía todo, ellos nos se lo dirían a nadie. - Pues...Bueno, ya sabéis que Dumbledore le dijo que tenía que pasar tiempo conmigo, pero como no podía hablar pues... Al estúpido del director,  
  
- Harry!  
  
- Pero si es verdad Hermione! hizo que Snape me cambiara y que me bañara!  
  
-QUÉ? - dijeron los dos amigos a la vez.  
  
- Te... Snape te bañó?- exclamó Hermione.  
  
- Joder con el director... Y que, qué tal?- le preguntó Ron con voz pícara.  
  
- Ron... Era un baño. No pasó nada...  
  
- Ya claro...Bueno sigue.  
  
- Pues después de eso ya pude hablar un poco. Porque claro, con vestirme y bañarme había habido contacto... Después hablamos sobre algunas cosas, discutimos y me dijo que no me odiaba que sólo lo hacía para protegerme y finalmente quedamos como amigos...  
  
- Harry eso es fantástico!  
  
- Sólo amigos? Harry, tronco, podías haber aprovechado algo más...  
  
- Ron, es que aún hay más...  
  
- Sí? pues cuenta! - le insistió Ron.  
  
- Pues, Dumbledore dijo que me tenía que leer cuentos...¬¬ y Bueno, lo hizo...  
  
- Snape contando cuentos? No me lo imagino...  
  
- Ron, déjale acabar....  
  
- Pues eso, me contó dos cuentos y con algunas conversaciones acabé por ver en blanco y negro y moverme más o menos decentemente... Entonces ya pude comer y ...- Ahora venía lo difícil.- En la cena, de postres, había nata con nueces. Vosotros también comisteis, no?  
  
-Si- contestaron los dos.  
  
- Bien, pues... coordiné mal los movimientos y la cuchara fue a dar en mi mejilla, Snape me quitó la nata de allí, no me pude resistir y bueno...- se puso rojo.  
  
- Le besaste? - preguntaron los dos. Hermione con las manos tapándose la boca y Ron con los ojos chispeantes. Le daba mucho morbo eso de que su amigo y su profesor de pociones estuvieran liados...  
  
- Bueno... más bien él a mi, pero eso no importa porque acabé por caerme del sofá y entonces él se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y me mandó a dormir! - acabó diciendo rápidamente.  
  
- Y ya está?.- preguntó decepcionado Ron. - Creía que haría falta algo más para curarte...  
  
- No, no está.- dijo en un susurro Harry.- Ayer hubo tormenta, no? pues bueno, ya sabéis lo que me pasa a mi con ellas, así que entre el miedo a las tormentas y lo confuso que estaba no pude dormir. Cuando la tormenta empezó a hacerse más fuerte empecé a asustarme más hasta que ... di un grito- dijo muy flojo- y él vino y me preguntó que me pasaba, se lo conté y ...- esbozó una sonrisa.- Bueno, me consoló y acabó por besarme otra vez. Dormimos junto, y no.- dijo mirando a Ron- no pasó nada. Hoy cuando me he despertado ya veía bien y después de... de coger la ropa- Añadió rápidamente.- vine aquí.  
  
- Así que estás con Snape? - preguntó el chico pelirrojo.  
  
- No lo sé.- dijo Harry un poco desanimado.- Supongo que lo tenemos que hablar...  
  
- Pero él es un profesor y tú...  
  
- Sí Hermione lo sé, pero si Dumbledore hizo tanto para que me curase no creo que ahora nos prohiba...  
  
La frase quedó inacabado ya que el retrato se había abierto y Albus Dumbledore había entrado.  
  
- Buenos días señor director.- dijeron los tres.  
  
- Buenos días a todos.- saludó.- Harry, podrías acompañarme al despacho? Severus me lo ha contado todo. Ya estás curado eh?  
  
**Se lo ha contado todo? Ay Merlín todopoderoso... espero que no Todo....  
**  
- Claro señor. Ya nos veremos.- se despidió de sus amigos.  
  
- Adiós.  
  
Harry siguió al director por los pasillos desiertos, todos estaban desayunando, hasta la gárgola que vigilaba la estancia. Dumbledore dijo la contraseña y se abrió. Subieron al despacho y allí se encontraron con Snape.  
  
Dumbledore se sentó en su sillón detrás de la mesa e indicó a los otros dos hombres que tomaran asiento en las dos mesas que había frente a él. Severus y Harry se sentaron, sin dirigirse ni tan siquiera la típica mirada de odio. Estaban más nerviosos por lo que les contaría el director.  
  
- Bien Harry, ya estás curado... Me alegro- dijo sonriendo.  
  
- Gracias.  
  
- No me las des a mi, dáselas a Severus...Aunque creo que ya lo has hecho...  
  
Harry y Snape iban a preguntar a qué se refería pero Dumbledore volvió a hablar.  
  
- Si ya estás curado, Creo que es porque has tenido algún otro contacto con Severus del que yo no sé nada, verdad?.- dijo mirando al joven Gryffindor.  
  
Éste, al notar la mirada azul y penetrante se puso rojo, pero no le diría que habían dormido juntos. Y mucho menos que se habían besado... Mejor que lo dijera Snape. **Si no, corro el peligro de que me eche una maldición.  
**  
- La verdad Albus,- contestó Snape viendo la incomodidad de Harry.- Es que Potter tiene miedo a las tormentas- dijo con burla.- y me pidió que durmiese con él...  
  
- Yo no se lo pedí!- saltó Harry.  
  
- Bueno, no pasa nada, tranquilidad...- calmó Dumbledore. Pero Volvió a sonreír, y esa sonrisa no gustó a ninguno de los dos hombres frente a él. - Sabes Severus, hay una cosa muy curiosa en esta poción...Por más contacto que haya, incluso si es íntimo...  
  
Snape y Harry enrojecieron al entender a que se refería el hombre.  
  
- Si, incluso si los dos hubieran mantenido relaciones, el afectado por la poción, en este caso Harry. No se hubiera curado completamente, hubiera quedado en la fase de la visión en blanco y negro, aunque con el tiempo hubiese podido moverse con total normalidad... El caso es que, si Harry ya está perfectamente, es sólo porque tú Severus, has correspondido a sus sentimientos.  
  
Las tres caras eran un poema. Dumbledore seguía con su imperturbable sonrisa, Harry había abierto la boca de la sorpresa y finalmente se había puesto rojo, y Severus... El profesor de pociones parecía una estatua. Su cara mostraba la máscara sin sentimientos de siempre pero en su frente se habían formado unas pequeñas arrugas. Harry no se atrevía a decir nada. Su corazón latía muy rápido, esperando con todo su ser que lo que había dicho el director fuera cierto, y Dumbledore sólo miraba ahora a Harry ahora a Severus. Y tan concentrados estaban los dos en el otro ,que parecía una figura de piedra, que cuando habló les dio un susto.  
  
- Y que te hace pensar eso?  
  
Después de recuperarse de la sorpresa, Albus le contestó.- Querido Severus, Todas las pociones de amor son iguales... Lo tendrías que saber...  
  
Sí lo sabía, pero tenía la esperanza de que esta vez no fuera así. Cuando comprendió que sí quería a Harry, y no sólo como un padre quiere a un hijo, Se asustó, pero se dijo a si mismo que si se controlaba no tenía porque pasar nada. Harry se curaría, se marcharía de su habitación y vuelta a empezar... Pero maldita la noche en la que se le ocurrió cenar junto a Harry las natas con nueces. Allí había perdido todo su autocontrol y ahora...  
  
- Y qué pasa con eso?  
  
- Te refieres a con tus sentimientos?.- preguntó sorprendido Dumbledore.- Pues supongo que tendrás que hablarlos con Harry y no conmigo, que por cierto, estoy encantado... Podéis iros...  
  
Harry miró a Dumbledore y después a su profesor. éste suspiró y se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta. Cuando llegó a ella miró a Harry y el joven se levantó y lo siguió fuera de la estancia.  
  
' Lo siento Severus, tenía que hacerlo o ninguno de los dos hubiera tenido el valor suficiente... '  
  
.-----.-------.--------.-------.  
  
Harry iba caminando detrás de Snape. El profesor Caminaba sin parar dando vueltas y vueltas por el castillo sin decidirse a hablar con Harry. Éste cansado de los rodeos que estaban dando, se dirigió a su profesor.  
  
- Señor profesor... A dónde vamos ?  
  
Snape suspiró y se giró, encarando a Harry. Se fue acercando al joven hasta quedar nariz con nariz.  
  
- Sabes que me da mucho morbo eso de que me trates de señor?- dijo con una sonrisa nunca vista por Harry. Una sonrisa llena de deseo.  
  
Harry tragó saliva, no tendría que haber molestado a su profesor.  
  
- Lo siento señor.  
  
Snape sonrió aún más, y al darse cuenta Harry enrojeció. Severus acercó sus labios a los del joven Gryffindor Y se besaron. Snape le iba empujando hasta que lo acorraló entre su cuerpo y la pared. Le estaba besando el cuello cuando oyeron pasos y voces de alumnos.  
  
- Mierda...- se quejó Severus, quien cogió de la mano a Harry y le hizo entrar en una sala en desuso que había cerca.  
  
Cerró la puerta, y después de poner el hechizo de privacidad e insonoro, volvió a besar a Harry, esta vez de una forma aún más desesperada que antes. A Harry le encantaba la fuerza que transmitía su profesor y aún y así no le hería. Se le escapó un gemido. Severus fue bajando hasta el cuello donde se entretuvo un rato. Besando, mordiendo y lamiendo. Harry le tenía cogido por el cuello e iba acariciando el cabello negro de Snape, que en contra de la creencia popular, no era graso. Al sentir la húmeda lengua de Severus en su cuello un espasmo de placer le recorrió la espalda y juntó sus caderas contra las del hombre delante suyo. Al notarlo Severus sonrió.  
  
- Ansioso?  
  
- De qué habla?.- contestó Harry con los ojos nublados por el placer.  
  
Pero Snape no le contestó, estaba mirando la habitación donde se encontraban.  
  
- Qué mira?.- dijo Harry con un poco de enfado. **No lo dejará así verdad?  
**  
- Quieres que tu primera vez sea en este sitio? Por mi no hay problema, pero siempre pensé que serías más romántico...  
  
Harry le miró sorprendido.  
  
- Y de dónde ha sacado que esta sería mi primera vez? Por que siento desilusionarle, pero no será así...  
  
- Vaya, San Potter no es tan santo eh?.- le susurró Severus en la oreja antes de morderla suavemente.- Aún y así tampoco me entusiasma el hacerlo encima de una mesa... Mejor nos vamos.  
  
El hombre mayor salió del aula, y adoptando otra vez la mascara imperturbable empezó a andar con paso rápido hacia sus aposentos. Harry respiró hondo para calmarse un poco y dando gracias a quien inventó las túnicas siguió a Snape adoptando él también su mirada de odio.  
  
Cuando Harry puso un pie en la sala de estar inmediatamente notó como alguien se tiraba encima suyo. Esta vez no se dejó llevar y luchó, hasta que sus pulmones clamaron por aire. Entonces Severus le cogió por la corbata y lo arrastró hacia la habitación. Allí lo tiró encima de la cama y se puso encima suyo. Besó y lamió el cuello, le quitó la corbata y la túnica y empezó a desabrochar la camisa blanca de su alumno. Por cada botón quitado y trozo de piel expuesto iba besando. Cuando acabó con todos los botones, ese torso que una vez le tentó apareció ante sí aún más esplendoroso. Y esa vez no se detendría. Sabía que Dumbledore les había dejado marchar para hablar pero, sentía una fuerte necesidad de estar junto a Harry, y si éste no se quejaba, que mal había?  
  
Al notar como su profesor se quedaba mirando su torso, Harry se lanzó encima de Severus y empezó a besarle, y mientras, empezó a deshacer el montón de botones con los que contaba la túnica del maestro. Cuando por fin acabó con todos, empezó a besar el cuello de Snape y fue bajando hasta llegar al pezón. Lo besó, lamió y mordió levemente, al ya estar duro se fue hacia el otro. Que sensación tan grandiosa era notar a su profesor temblar y gemir debajo suyo! Pero cuando iba bajando hacia el ombligo, Severus se hartó de la pasividad y volvió a ponerse encima de Harry. A quien empezó a besarle por el estómago y fue subiendo. Cuando hubo besado cada centímetro cuadrado de la piel de Harry, bajó le quitó el botón del pantalón como también le bajó la cremallera. Puso una mano a cada lado y le fue bajando el pantalón. La piernas atléticas y largas de Harry quedaron a la vista. Snape empezó a besarlas, deteniéndose en las rodillas y en los muslos. Finalmente, encaró a los calzoncillos, ese día azul fuerte, y los fue bajando.  
  
Harry se sentía en el cielo. No era la primera vez que se lo hacían, ni tampoco la segunda, pero sí era la primera con la que disfrutaba tanto. Cuando Severus había empezado a besarle los muslos, no pudo reprimir un sonoro gemido, y cuando le había quitado los calzoncillos y había besado la punta de su pene eso sí había sido lo más.  
  
- Ah...  
  
- Te gusta?.- preguntó Severus con voz juguetona mientras lo acariciaba desde la base hasa la punta.  
  
- Si....- dijo Harry agarrándose fuerte a las sábanas.  
  
- Estupendo.  
  
Besó otra vez la punta para después lamer de abajo a arriba la erección de Harry. lo volvió a repetir y se lo puso todo en la boca.  
  
- Ohhh....!! .- dejó escapar Harry.  
  
Sus manos se fueron hacia la cabeza de Severus para tener más profundidad, pero después de unos instantes, cuando empezaba a notar que estaba por correrse, Snape dejó su erección y le besó en los labios.  
  
El profesor se apartó y se sentó en el borde de la cama para quitarse los pantalones. Mientras, Harry había vuelto la vista al gran tatuaje que cubría la espalda de su profesor. Se acercó y empezó a acariciarlo con el dedo índice.  
  
- Qué haces?  
  
- Acariciar el tatuaje, no puedo? .- preguntó Harry con falsa voz inocente.  
  
Snape hizo ver que se pensaba y finalmente dijo:- supongo que algún privilegio tendrás que tener...  
  
- Privilegio? privilegio de qué?  
  
- De ser mi pareja, no?  
  
Ya estaba dicho, Severus esperaba que Harry entendiese lo que había querido decir, porqué era lo más cerca que estaba ,de momento, de decir para mostrar sus sentimientos. Al oírlo, Harry sonrió ampliamente y se lanzó a besar a Severus. Pero fue un beso lleno de amor y no de lujuria y deseo. Aunque al notar la dolorosa erección que había debajo suyo decidió reprender las actividades que hasta hacía poco los habían tenido ocupados.  
  
- Ahora no me vas a dejar así verdad?.- le preguntó.  
  
- Desde cuando aquí me tuteo señor Potter?  
  
- Vamos _Severus!-_ dijo marcando el nombre.  
  
- Ui, ui, ui... esas familiaridades no me gustan...- le contestó con una sonrisa lobuna.  
  
Se tiró encima de Harry haciendo que el más joven se apoyara en la cama. Le besó largo rato en los labios y después fue bajando. Se demoró un rato más con la erección de su amante y finalmente llegó a la entrada de éste.  
  
Hizo entrar un dedo, al que movió suavemente en círculos preparando a Harry, quien había abierto las piernas para dejar mejor acceso a su profesor. Severus introdujo otro y Harry empezó a gemir, entre dolor y placer, pero después de un rato empezó a mover las caderas para más contacto. Mientras, Snape iba besando a Harry y con la otra mano le acariciaba los musculosos pectorales y los abdominales. Cuando introdujo el tercer dedo, Harry dejó ir un gemido más fuerte que los demás.  
  
- Va, date prisa! .- le instó.  
  
-A sus órdenes general.- bromeó Severus besándole otra vez y retirando los dedos para substituirlos con la punta de su pene.  
  
Fue empujando poco a poco, hasta que estuvo entero dentro. Paró un rato para que Harry se acostumbrara y empezó a envestir con suavidad primero y con más fuerza después. Harry había enrollado sus piernas a la cintura de Severus para más profundidad y no podía para de gemir, suspirar y nombrar a su hasta hacía poco odiado profesor de pociones. Levantó la cabeza para besarle y le acarició la espalda, volvió a tumbarse y esta vez una de las manos de Severus, que habían estado en sus caderas, se fue hacia su erección, a la que empezó a masajear. Con eso, al poco tiempo Harry se vino y después de otra embestida más, Severus también lo hizo dentro de él.  
  
.-------.----------.-----------  
  
Abrió los ojos, Se sentía muy bien pero no sabía dónde estaba.  
  
_Harry, ya estás despierto? Me alegra saber que has aprovechado la mañana..._ **Qué dices?** -le preguntó Harry en mitad de un bostezo a su conciencia. Pero entonces recordó lo que había pasado hacía pocas horas con su profesor y se ruborizó.  
  
Notó como el cuerpo al lado suyo se movía. Se giró y se encontró con unos ojos negros que le miraban.  
  
- Buenos días. le dijo a Severus con una sonrisa.  
  
- Buenos días.- le dijo y le besó.  
  
- Ahora que lo pienso, no se suponía que tenías clases?  
  
- Sí, pero antes de que vinieras al despacho, Dumbledore me dijo que me las daba libres...- le contestó con una sonrisa.  
  
- Ese director es un viejo verde. Lo he dicho miles de veces...  
  
- Pero no me dirás que no estás contento por eso eh?  
  
Harry se ruborizó. Entendía lo que su profesor le decía. Si hubiera tenido que ir a clases, ahora no estarían en la cama.  
  
- Sí, claro que estoy contento.  
  
.----------.----------------.----------------

> **EPÍLOGO **

Después de esa primera vez, Harry tuvo que volver a las clases, y Severus a la enseñanza. Pero cada día a las doce de la noche, Harry se escapaba a la habitación de su maestro; ya fuera a hacer el amor, o ha hablar.  
  
En una de esas noches en las que sólo hablaban, decidieron pasar el verano juntos. Aunque no todo, como Harry le había recordado.  
  
.----------. FLASH BACK .-----------.  
  
- Acuérdate que el ojos rojos (no sé en que fic lo he leído y me ha hecho mucha gracia. Si la autora lo lee espero k no se enfade.por supuesto se refiere a Voldemort.) aún está vivo, por muy inactivo que haya estado este año...  
  
- Ya lo sé Harry...Pero podrías pasar sólo una semana o dos con tus tíos no? y después venir conmigo a mi apartamento en la playa...  
  
- Supongo que podré.- le había contestado sonriente.- Aunque le tendré que preguntar al viejo....  
  
.-------------. FIN DEL FLASH BACK .-------------.  
  
Por suerte, Dumbledore sí les había dejado pasar las vacaciones juntos y sólo había dicho a Harry que pasase dos semanas lo mejor que pudiera con sus tios.  
  
- Haré lo que pueda señor, pero no le prometo nada.- le había dicho.  
  
- Si te tratan mal me lo dices que ya les escarmentaré yo.- le susurró Severus a Harry, pero no lo suficientemente bajo, porque Dumbledore también lo había oído.  
  
- Severus! espero que te comportes...  
  
Y así, después de haber pasado los exámenes sin problemas, Harry se disponía a regresar a casa de sus tíos en el tren, hablando con Ron y Hermione de lo que ellos harían en esas vacaciones. Quienes al saber que Harry estaba saliendo de verdad con Snape, se habían alegrado, pero también pedido que no les contara demasiado.  
  
- No le podría mirar a la cara.- había dicho Hermione.  
  
**_FIN_**  
  
.--------.---------.-------------.-------.  
  
Jajajajaj!!! ya está, se acabó!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
buf, espero k les haya gustado, me ha quedado kilométrico, no creen??? Espero sus opiniones, buenas o malas y sobretodos, sobre el lemon, k es el primero k hago y me ha costado mucho... A la conciencia de Sev le he puesto Genevive pk me gusta el nombre, es así como muy señorial y aristocrático y pensé k kdaría bien.... La de Harry de momento no tiene nombre po si kereis darme ideas... No se si en la secuela ( SI! haré una secuela, po no Harry Severus completamente....) saldran tanto las conciencias, po por si acaso....El epilogo lo he puesto akí pk era demasiado corto para ponerlo a parte...

  
Bueno, Adiós y gracias por haber leído este fic.  
  
Besos  
  
ni€a29 [Miembro de la orden Draconiana]


End file.
